A New Life
by Warm-Bodies-fan
Summary: Sequel to "A New Start" R and Julie start over in the new city, they meet new friends and start a new life together. Going to have it T for now. R/R
1. Chapter 1

"R?" Julie asked as she thought of something just then.

"Yeah?" R answered curiously.

Julie paused. "Do you remember your name yet?"

R shook his head slightly. "No..." he muttered.

"Well, you know you could just give yourself one. Just pick one, whatever you want!" She smiled.

R thought for a moment. "I like R," he shrugged.

Julie blinked "Really? You don't wanna know what it was? You don't want your old life back?" She asked, looking up at him with a little smile.

"No," R smiled, shaking his head again and giving her a loving look. "I want this one..." he declared.

"Just R, huh?" Julie rested her head against his shoulder, shutting her eyes blissfully.

R smiled softly as he gazed out into the city. "Just R," he agreed.

They watched the walls come down, R looked at Julie and smiled, she looked at him and a small smile crept onto his face.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Come." R motioned her to get off the balcony railing.

"What is it R?" Julie was wondering what he was doing, he was acting really strange now.

"Julie...I love you so much, and you turned me back to human...and..." R was trying to get the words out but he couldn't he kept stumbling and slurring his words.

"R what is it, what do you want to say?" Julie asked holding his hand.

"I...I thought I could make this day a one to remember forever...and..." R was trying to figure out his words the best he could, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you...your the best thing that has ever happened to me...and...and..."

"And what?" Julie looked into his eyes, "And what?"

R reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet box, Julie's was shocked, R opened the box, "Julie...will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, hundred times over yes!" Julie squealed with excitement, R put the ring on Julie's ring finger and she couldn't stop smiling, it was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. It was a half a carat diamond in the center with a quarter of a carat sapphires on wither side of it. On a white gold band.

"Oh my god R, it's so beautiful!" Julie looked at the ring and then kissed R, "Did you tell my dad about this?"

"I told him about the picnic, but not about asking you to marry me...I wanted to see if it would be a good time, and it was." R explained to Julie.

"Well, it was the best timing of all. I love you so much R." Julie hugged R, "We don't have to get married right away or anything, just being your fiancé for a while will be really good."

"I'm glad to hear that." R smiled and kissed her lips.

"How long did you have the ring?" Julie asked as R held her close to him.

"A while. I found it." R smiled and kissed Julie's head.

"You cheeseball." Julie said as her head was against his chest, she could feel his heart beat, it was a nice thing to hear, "Wow, I can't wait to tell my dad and Nora."

"It can wait, why don't we just enjoy the rest of the sunset before heading back." R suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Julie kissed R this time deeply and passionately.

They both went back to sit on the balcony and watched the sun set, Julie smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger, "Are you sure this isn't a dream, it feels like it is."

"No, it's not a dream. It's real. And I'm happy that its real." R held her closer to him and kissed her.

"I'm glad it's real." Julie said as she rested her head on R's shoulder.

"Me too." R smiled as they both watched the sun, set on the perfect day.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. People really wanted me to write more, so I am writing more, I'm not leaving people wonder what happens after the wall comes down, so enjoy! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun set on the perfect day for Julie and R, Julie couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for both. But she thought she would take it one day at a time, it always helped her when she didn't know what to do, and now she was really happy from everything that happened today.

She and R went back to the car and drove back home, this time they didn't go that fast, Julie smiled as she saw the sun set behind the buildings of the city, she closed her eyes and felt the wind in her hair, spring has arrived early this year, and what better way by bring in spring than that day that they both already had.

"What do you think your dad will say?" R broke the silence as they drove alone the freeway.

"I don't really know...maybe take you out for a drink, dad really liked you now R. He is really happy that we're together." Julie told R as they approached the Stadium.

"So, he won't shoot me in the head then..." R joked as the pulled into the front of the Stadium.

"Hey guys." Josh greeting the two of them at the front 'gates' "I hope you saw the wall come down."

"Yeah we did Josh." Julie smiled, "Where do you want us to park the car?"

"It's cool, drive up to your house." Josh told Julie and R.

"You sure?" R asked worried that they might get in trouble.

"Yeah, your father said you can keep the car." Josh told them.

R and Julie looked at each other and smiled, "Thanks Josh. Do you know where my father is now?"

"Should be in the military tent now, he's planning the clean up for the next few weeks, hope to see you there R." Josh told R, he had been on R's side for a while, Josh and Kevin were pretty much his friends now and R liked having new friends.

"Hope I can make it." R told Josh as he looked over at Julie.

"Why wouldn't you be able to make it?" Josh was confused and was wondering what was up.

Julie smiled and showed Josh the ring that R had given her an hour before. Josh was shocked, "Holly shit! That's a huge rock! Wow...congrats you two."

"Thanks." Julie smiled and looked at her ring again, "Don't tell anyone just yet ok. I want to tell my dad first."

"Don't worry. I won't. Have a good night, and good luck on telling your dad." Josh smiled at Julie and then whispered to R "Hope he doesn't kill you."

"Heres hoping." R told Josh as he drove into the city.

* * *

R and Julie drove home and parked the car, no lights were on in the house, so Nora was still at work. Julie took R's hand in her's and walked over the military tents to where her dad was supposed to be.

"Hi Rossy, is my dad in there?" Julie asked as they approached the military tents.

"He's busy Julie." Rossy told her and R.

"Come on, I will only be a second. I got something to tell him." Julie tried to get past Rossy but he wouldn't let her by, "I'm his daughter!"

"Go." Rossy told them.

Julie and R walked past Rossy and into the military tent where she saw her dad talking to a few soldiers about moving the materials from the wall. Julie smiled and held R's hand.

"Dad, I got something to tell you." Julie walked up to her dad.

"Not now Julie, I'm busy now." John said ignoring his daughter.

"Dad, it's important." Julie wouldn't take no for an answer, she wanted to tell her dad the good news.

"Ok, Julie. What is it?" John told his men to leave so he and Julie could talk, "What is really important, that it couldn't wait till I got home tonight."

Julie smiled, "Ok, don't freak out or anything..."

"Oh, god, your pregnant." John put his hands to his face rubbing his eyes.

"No, no, no. It's not that." Julie showed her father the ring that R gave her, "I'm engaged dad."

"What?" John was really surprised by what Julie had just told him, after a moment he smiled and hugged Julie. "I am so happy for you. For both of you."

"You thought I was pregnant?" Julie asked her father, "God dad."

"Sorry, as a father when you hear your daughter tell not to freak out, it could be anything. But sometimes it's something you least expected." John told Julie, "I'm happy for you guys. Tell you what."

"What?" Julie asked as she held R's hand.

"No work for either of you for...lets say two, three days tops."John told the two of them.

"Are you sure?" R began "Because it looks like..."

"I am sure, you two need sometime to yourselves. And you two need time with each other, considering everything that happened this past week." John told R, "Don't think I will make your life any easier now that you are engaged to my daughter, I will. But I will make it worth your while."

"Thank you John." R smiled and brought Julie in closer to him.

"Now," John smiled, "the next time you tell me you have something important to tell me, please say that your..."

"God dad." Julie shook her head and blushed a little.

"Hey, I'm not getting any younger Julie." John chuckled.

"Yeah and I'm kind of missing half of something that I need, and only have one so it's kind of important, so that won't be for a while dad." Julie crossed her arms and looked at her dad.

"I know sweetheart." John kissed Julie's head, "Go home, I will be home late tonight. Got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Night dad." Julie smiled as she left the tent.

"Night John." R waved good-bye to his future father-in-law.

"Night you two." John smiled and told his men to get back into the tent since there was work to be done.

"Your dad really wants grandkids." R laughed a little.

"Yeah, well. Everything is returning to normal once again, and since we are together now," Julie stopped and looked at R, "Maybe we should try."

"Well...I...ummmmmm..." R wasn't sure what to say to that, he was without words.

"I'm kidding R, relax." Julie kissed R, "how about we go home, have some fun with our days off." Julie winked.

"You have been hanging out with Nora too much." R smiled and then whispered in Julie's ear, "Kind of like that."

"You are naughty R." Julie giggled, "Come on, let's go home."

As they headed home they ran into Marcus. "Yo!"

Julie and R smiled as R's best friend walked up to them, "Hi Marcus."

"How are you...two doing this...great evening?" Marcus smiled and hugged R.

"You seem really happy." R never seen his friend really happy.

"Just ran into...the most...beautiful woman. Literally." Marcus smiled and winked and R.

"What's her name?" Julie asked.

"Don't know...but she is really...cute." Marcus laughed.

"You have been hanging out with Nora way to much." R told his friend.

"Yeah, I know." Marcus sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Guess what?" R smiled at his best friend.

"Huh?" Marcus looked at them.

Julie showed Marcus the ring.

"Wow! Congratulations...you two!" Marcus hugged Julie and R at the same time, "What did...your father think? Since R...is still here, I'm guessing...he took the news well."

"Extremely well. He gave us three days off from work." Julie told Marcus.

"Well, you guys should go home then." Marcus smiled at R, "Way to go lover boy."

R just smiled as Marcus patted him on the back, "Ummmmm...thanks."

R and Julie soon said good-bye to Marcus and then went home, both smiling along the way and holding hands. When they got home Julie locked her door as the two of them collapsed onto the bed in a heat of passion, tearing off each others clothes and finally getting some time to themselves for the next few days.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter so much! Everything is retuning to normal now and Julie and R couldn't be happier.**


	3. Chapter 3

Julie woke up to Nora banging on her door the next morning. She got out of bed slowly trying not to wake R up, she put on R's blue button-up shirt, since she couldn't find her clothes, it was big for her so she only buttoned the shirt from the bottom to part way up. The opened the door to see Nora standing there holding a basket and a small smile on her face.

"Wow Jules, you look amazing." Nora joked at her friend.

"What do you want Nora?" Julie asked rubbing her eyes.

"This bouquet came for you, it has a note attached, it says, 'From the soldiers and guards of General John Grigio, congratulation to Julie Grigio and R.' Congratulations on what Jules? What aren't you telling me?" Nora questioned her best friend.

"Do you want me to tell her or should I?" R's sleepy voice spoke up.

"I should, since you're not dressed." Julie told R.

"Tell me what?" Nora was now confused, "Spill Julie!"

"R and I are engaged." Julie showed her friend the ring gave her, and when Julie told Nora that, Nora dropped the bouquet and was speechless for her friend.

"Wow! God Julie I am so happy for you two!" Nora hugged Julie, "R I know you don't have any clothes on but I just want to say you better take good care of Julie."

"You don't have to worry Nora, I will take good care of her. I will always keep her safe." R laughed a little.

"OK, good luck to you love birds, I have to go. There are new people coming back to the city and your dad wants everyone to have a check up for...well...just to make sure." Nora winked at her best friend, picked up the bouquet and walked down the hall.

Julie closed the door and looked over at R who was relaxing in bed, she smiled and went over to him and sat on his chest.

"Morning." R smiled as his hands went through her hair.

"Good morning." Julie leaned down to kiss R, he put his arms around her so she wouldn't get back up again.

"You look good in my shirt." R smiled at Julie and kissed her nose.

"I do? I thought you said last night I looked better without any clothes on." Julie smiled as she played with R's hair.

"I love how you look without any clothes on." R winked at her and smiled.

"Well, in that case." Julie took off R's shirt and tossed it behind her she sat back up and looked down at R, "How do I look now?"

"Even better." R grabbed Julie and kissed her hard, Julie moan from the kiss as her hand went under the sheets to his manhood making R moan into her mouth.

They kicked the sheet off between them so that nothing was separating them and both started kissing each other. Julie's hand went into the drawer to get a condom out, she had to break the kiss to open it but R wouldn't let her break the kiss, he flipped over making him on top and kissed Julie's neck.

"Why not try without the condom, this time." R whispered into Julie's ear as his nibbled on it.

"Are you sure?" Julie looked at R puzzled but happy.

R nodded and kissed her neck.

Julie dropped the condom off the bed as they both started kissing each other again.

They soon were panting and sweaty after sometime later, Julie looked at R and smiled as he held her in his arms, she had to admit that was really good without anything between them. She got up and looked back at R.

"Wanna join?" She smiled and then walked into the bathroom to start to the shower.

R joined her a few minutes later, after some much-needed shower sex, the two of them got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast. Nora was in the kitchen hovering over her medical book and eating toast while standing up leaning against the counter.

"So, have fun in the shower you two?" Nora asked as they both walked in.

Julie was shocked "How did..."

"I heard you two crying out each others names like a baby crying for milk, it's not that hard." Nora winked at the both of them, R looked away embarrassed got some toast and walked out of the room.

"So, what'd he do to make you scream that loud?" Nora asked as she finished her toast.

"God Nora. I don't have to tell you everything." Julie told her friend as she put bread in the toaster oven.

"Yes, you do Jules, spill now!" Nora demanded.

"God...ok, fine..." Julie knew Nora would get it out of her, and Julie finally caved in.

* * *

After breakfast Nora took off to go to work, Julie went to find R, he was in the living room playing with Snow, R looked up as Julie sat down next to him.

"You know she's cares about us right?" Julie told R. "In her own weird way.

"Yeah, I know." R smiled at kissed Julie, "What do you want to do today?"

"Not sure, you want to go see M today?" Julie asked.

"Sure." R smiled and the two of them got up and left.

It was a beautiful day outside, it was mid-morning, early afternoon. The sun was shinning and everyone was going about their day as always. Julie and R made their way over the ex-zombie tent to check in on things. Everyone seemed like they were all alive and well. R could see many of his 'families' eyes were changing from white to different colors, from green, grey, brown, blue, and hazel. Everyone was coming back to life and remembering some things like their names, or their loved ones.

After about an hour of talking to everyone, Julie made a list of all the kids and teenagers that knew their names but not their families, she went to give it to her dad so he could help the returning families find their children. When Julie and R were helping John with the names of the kids they heard a horn honking as it approached the city.

All three of them went outside to see what it was, it was five military trucks! John told Julie and R to say and greet the new comers, to see if they could help them in any way. The General of the military trucks came out of the truck followed by three of his best men.

"General Mac Addams." The General introduced himself to John, "You must be General John Grigio."

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you General Addams?" John asked.

"My men and I heard you got things under control in this city. I see that is true," General Addams looked around, "we want to help rebuild the city. Help people come back sooner."

"Thank you." John said, "We need all the help we can get now, I have very few men. Most of them died."

"Sorry to hear that." General Addams looked over at R, "You."

"Me?" R asked.

"Yes, you look like your one of General Grigio's men." General Addams held out his hand for R to shake it.

R shook his hand, "Yes, I am."

"What is your name boy?" The General asked.

"It's R sir." He told The General.

"R? What kind of name is that?" General Addams asked R but looked at John while doing so.

R slowly explained about him being an ex-zombie, the light of hope from General Addams' eyes faded faster than a human dying from being torn in half by a zombie. After R finished explained to The General how the "cure" happened, General Addams clear his throat and looked at R. Unsure of him. Not knowing if he was a human or zombie.

"Well..." General Addams looked at John, "I will have my men sat up camp wherever you tell us to at your OK."

John and General Addams walked off leaving R and Julie behind. R stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble. Julie held his face and looked at him.

"R, you will have to accept that not many people will understand everything. Remember some people are afraid of change, like zombies turning back into humans." Julie kissed R, that made him feel better.

"I guess your right." R smiled at her, "I know not many people will accept it. But I will make the most out of it."

"Thats good." Julie smiled and took his hand in hers, "Come on, I want to go see mom. We haven't seen her in a while." They both went off to the cemetery.

* * *

In the medical tents Nora was seeing a new person who arrived late last night, the girl's name was Lilly Lynn. A girl about Nora's age, long blonde hair, light blue eyes and fair skin.

"How are you today Lilly, so sorry for the wait. It's been really busy." Nora walked in and looked at Lilly.

"It's ok. And I am doing really good." Lilly smiled at Nora, "You seem a little young to be a nurse."

"Oh, I'm still practicing, hope to get my degree soon." Nora smiled at she checked Lilly's blood pressure.

"Thats nice. I was hoping to be a nurse myself. But I never really got around to it, since well the world kind of ended in some way." Lilly laughed a little.

"Well, humanity is coming together again, you have time." Nora wrote something down on the chart, "Do you have any family here?"

"No, but I heard my boyfriend stayed to help out." Lilly told Nora.

"Oh? And who is your boyfriend?" Nora was still writing down something on Lilly's chart.

"His name is Kevin, Kevin MacLean." Lilly told Nora.

Nora looked up at Lilly. Kevin had a girlfriend? Nora was frozen, she didn't know that Kevin already had a girlfriend. Nora looked around and saw a nurse walking away.

"Molly, can you please take over? Something just came up." Nora handed the charts to Molly and then ran out of the medical tents.

Nora soon found Kevin, he was talking to R and Julie. Nora walked up to Kevin and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked holding the side of his face where Nora just slapped him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Nora started to cry.

"What are you talking about? You're my girlfriend." Kevin tried to comfort her by Nora pushed him away.

"No, Lilly Lynn. Ring any bells?" Nora asked.

"Lilly? I-I thought she died!" Kevin was shocked.

"Well, she is very much alive, she's in the medical tent." Nora walked away heading home, she turned back and walked up to Kevin, "We are through!" She slapped him again and ran off.

Julie and R looked at Kevin and then ran after Nora.

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter, I had so many good ideas for this one that I had to put them all in. And yeah a twist at the end to make it even better. Didn't really see that coming, did you?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nora slammed her bedroom door when she got home, Julie tried to get her to come out of her room but nothing really seemed to work to get her to open the door. R had an idea, he went to his and Julie's room to look for something, moments later he knocked on Nora's door.

"Nora, come out." R knocked on her door trying to have her open it.

"Please R. I want to be alone...I also want a beer." Nora told her friends.

"I do have a beer." R told her.

Nora opened the door, "What? Mr. Grigio, took your beer away. How do you have more?"

"I hid them. Do you want one or not?" R asked.

"Gimme." Nora opened the door hoping to get her beer.

"Come out of your room and talk to us then." R told Nora, hoping that would get her out of her room.

"Ok." Nora walked out of her room and looked at R, "gimme the beer."

The three of them went to Julie's and R's room, R opened the closet door on his side, and brought out a cooler, he opened the cooler and inside was about five or six beers, R handed Nora a beer.

"Thank you R." Nora opened the beer and took a sip, "man thats a good beer." She sat down on the bed and took another sip.

"What happened Nora? Please tell us." Julie went over to her friend and sat down next to her.

Nora explained to Julie and R what happened. After a while of sitting and talking, the room was quiet. R thought he should turn on some music and found "Hungry Heart" to hope that it would ease the tension in the room. It did.

Nora sat down by the window and hugged the beer near her. R sat down by the bed making Snow come out from under it to make him pet her. Julie tried to calm Nora down a little as she cried.

Marcus walked into the house and heard the music playing up in the bedroom, he climbed the stairs and walked into the room. He was happy, his skin had returned to the way it should be, his eyes were a light green and he wasn't dressed in his old clothes but instead he was dressed a little better, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and newish shoes. He walked into the room and saw Nora crying.

"What happened?" Marcus was concerned, Nora had been really nice to him ever since he arrived with his 'family' and it made him worry to see Nora cry.

"I dumped Kevin." Nora said as she wiped away her tears and drank some more beer.

Marcus walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." He then looked at R, "How many have she had?"

"Thats her only one, keeps holding it and drinking very little. She's not drunk...yet." R told his best friend.

"Screw Kevin, Nora." Marcus said with a smile.

"I have, a bunch of times." Nora laughed slightly, "But he has fucked up."

"Why don't we all do something to get your mind away from him." Marcus said taking the beer away from Nora and handed it to Julie, "How about we take a walk into the city and see what we find."

"Thats a good idea." R got up, he always liked going for a walk into the city, gives him a chance to find some things.

All of them left the house and went into the city, carrying their guns, not know what was still out in the city. They slowly made their way out of what was left of the Stadium and into the empty city.

After walking a mile into the empty city, Nora was feeling better. She and Marcus walked a bit behind Julie and R. Both of them talking and laughing, R held Julie's hand and smiled at her, he would look back at M and Nora to see how they were doing.

"I swear Nora and M like each other." R said as he looked back at his friends.

"Well Nora is about twenty-four, Marcus could be like thirty or something, he kind of looks like it." Julie said as she looked at the two.

R shrugged, which made Julie laugh, "stop shrugging shrugger."

R smiled and held Julie close to him. Soon Nora told them that she had to go back since she had a night shift. And since it was mid to late afternoon they all headed back. Marcus and Nora both smiled at each other and laughed as both said funny things to each other.

"You right, maybe they do like each other." Julie whispered to R as they got back to the Stadium.

"Well, I have to go." Marcus smiled and waved good-bye to them and went back to the ex-zombie tents.

R ran after him so he could see his 'family' as well as talk to Marcus about Nora. Julie went to see her father to see how things are going with the preparations to rebuild the city, and Nora went off to work.

R asked Marcus about Nora, "She is nice R, but I'm not about to go after her. She just broke up with Kevin."

"I know M, just think about it. You two have dirty minds..." R smiled and laughed, "and you comforted her when she was sad."

"We do have dirty minds," Marcus thought about all the jokes he and Nora told to R and Julie the past two months and smiled. "Still wont go after her lover boy."

"I know, she needs time. But just think about it." R smiled.

"Usually **I** am telling **you** to go for things." Marcus smiled at R.

"Well, this time it's my turn." R walked out of the tents and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

R was heading back home when Josh stopped him, he told R that General Grigio wanted to see him in the military tents right away. R followed Josh and the two began to talk about what happened between Nora and Kevin.

"...Kevin really thought his girlfriend, Lilly, died." Josh told R as they walked up the the military tents.

"Why?" R asked.

"..." Josh stopped and looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." R apologized to his friend.

"It's ok, that happened six years ago when the outbreak began and it still haunts everyone still." Josh told him, "ok, this has been bugging me, why do you wear rubber bands?"

R looked down at his arm, he had a bunch of rubber bands around his wrist, all different colors, "It's...complicated."

"Sorry, didn't mean to ask. I was just wondering why." Josh patted R on the back and smiled.

"It's ok." R told him as he walked into the military tents, "You wanted to see me John?"

"Yes, come here R." John told him as he gestured to a table with a map on it, "General Addams and some of my men and I are going to see if we can find any more survivors. I would ask for you to come but Julie needs you here with her. Would you know where people might have gone to?"

R looked at the map, and saw a red circle around the city and X's marking where they have checked for people, "If you want my opinion." R got a math compass and set it at a 90 dress angel and circled on the map. "Anything outside the circle will be your best bet at finding people."

"Looks like we will be heading to Vancouver and Albany then. Stopping in the different cities to see if there are any survivors." John told R and General Addams.

Kevin walked in after R told John and his men where to go. "Sir, we will be ready to leave in ten."

"Thank you Kevin." John said as he folded up the map.

"I am going to say good bye to Nora." Kevin told John.

"She doesn't want to see you Kevin." R said looking at his friend and crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm still her boyfriend." Kevin walked out of the tent with R right behind him.

"No, she dumped you. Or did she slap you so hard that you forgot that." R told Kevin.

"Listen, I didn't even know that Lilly was alive until yesterday, I thought she had died." Kevin turned around and poked R in the chest.

"Why?" R slapped Kevin's hand away from him.

"Because, she refused to leave, but I told her that she had to. So she took the last bus out of the city but she didn't make it out. The bus was stopped by zombies. They broke into the bus and attacked everyone." Kevin paused, "Thats why I thought she was dead."

"You didn't bother to look for her on the bus?" R asked.

"It was to much for me to handle." Kevin glared at R, "You probably were there!"

"No. I wasn't." R said getting mad.

"But you are still one of them." Kevin was getting mad and drew his gun out and pointed it at R's head, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I've been dead before Kevin. I don't want to go back. I'm human now." R was trying to calm Kevin down but it wasn't working.

"Fuck you R." Kevin loaded the gun and was about the pull the trigger when R grabbed Kevin's hand, twisted it hard almost breaking it, causing Kevin to scream in pain and flipped Kevin over onto the ground. R reached for the gun and aimed it at Kevin.

"None of this is my fault Kevin. If you want to blame someone, blame the people the came up with the outbreak in the first place." R told Kevin holding the gun in front of Kevin's eyes and kneeled down on top of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" John came out of the tent to see what Kevin was screaming about.

"He was going to kill me. Thought that might change something, thinking that I was part of the attack on the bus." R explained.

"R, go home. Kevin you are off the mission. Take him to the detainment center. In his civil cloths." John told Josh and Jake.

R got off of Kevin who was detained and put in lock up. John looked at R, "That was the most stupidest thing you could ever done R."

"Sorry John, I guess I was in fight or flight mode." R shrugged and looked away.

"It's ok R. You did what you had to do." John put his hand on R's shoulder, "Josh will be in charge until I get back."

"For how long?" R asked.

"One or two weeks tops. Keep Julie and Nora out of trouble." John smiled slightly at R.

"Don't worry, I will." R smiled and then walked back home.


	6. Chapter 6

R got home and slowly made his way upstairs, today wasn't that great of a day for him. He really needed to see Julie to make him feel better, R walked into the bedroom and saw Julie playing with Snow, he smiled at the sight of the woman he loved and the kitten he found.

Nora told Julie and R that when they found the little nine month old kitten that the little kitten wouldn't get much bigger because she didn't get enough food when she was little and that it was skin and bones, R and Julie nursed it back to health and the kitten was happy just how it was.

Julie looked up at R and smiled, "How was your day?"

"Could have been better." R sighed and sat down on the bed, "Your dad is leaving with a few of his men and General Addams to find more survivors, Kevin and I got into a fight because he's still in love with Nora, but she broke up with him."

"God, I'm so sorry R." Julie went to sit on the bed to comfort R, "Why would Kevin do that?"

"We got into an argument over what happened on that bus six years ago, I told him that it wouldn't change anything by taking it out on me. Your dad put him in lock down until he gets back." R explained to Julie.

"How long will that be?" Julie asked.

"About two weeks." R said, "But if things cool down John told Josh to let him out in a few days."

"Well, lets try to take your mind off of what happened today." Julie smiled and ran her fingers through his long hair.

R smiled, he knew where this was going and he liked it. He got up just as Snow ran out of the room and locked the door, he went back to the bed and and kissed Julie's neck, she let out a soft moan as he pulled her down on the bed.

Julie smiled as R continued to kiss her in all the right places, he knew her body so well, just like the back of his hand. R took off her shirt and places kissed on her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Julie's hands tugged at R's shirt trying to take it off, and once it was off of him she slid her hands down his body, feeling all his muscles and kissing his soft skin.

He moaned from her touch as she places kisses on his neck and shoulders as her hands went down to his paints to take them off, but R wasn't going to just yet have her do that. He took off her bra and started to suck and nibble on Julie's breasts making her moan and throw her head back as he gave her breasts his attention, Julie tried to undo his pants but she gave up and placed her hands on R's strong back as he continued to kiss and play with Julie's nipples.

He then traveled down her stomach kissing and lick her skin as he went along, she moaned as he got down to her pants and undid them, he slid them off leaving her underwear and kissed her on her underwear. He could feel the heat coming off from her as she let out a soft moan telling him that it was ok for him to do whatever he wanted. R took off her underwear and kissed her just above her midsection.

Julie let out a moan, "Please...R..." She whimpered from his touch.

R smiled at her and started to tease Julie, she soon started thrusting up against his fingers as he continued. Soon his pants were began to become to tight for him to stand, he took off his pants and entered her fast.

Julie cried out as she held on to R, her finger nails were digging into his back, but R didn't care, he started out slow, but from the way Julie thrusted into him, he knew she wanted him to pick up speed.

He kissed her passionately, running his fingers though her blonde hair, Julie moaned with pleasure. Smiling, she reached around his upper arm and pulled him toward her, trapping her hand between them. His heart beat against the back of her hand, it's timing just slightly off of hers, a constant thudding against her hand as it rested between the two of them.

Bracing himself, he shifted his hips and smiled as she pushed her head back onto the sheets. He pressed his lips against her soft neck, trailing his tongue down one side and up the other. Felt her heartbeat pounding against his lips.

Rhythmically they moved together. Fluidly sliding against each other, becoming lost in the sensation as everything else ceased to exist.

Shifting, he pulled himself onto his knees, bringing her with him so she hovered over him. His hand came around to settle between the cleft of her breasts, her heart slamming hard against his hand.

His free arm wrapped around her waist and they began moving together again as if they had never stopped. Her long hair tickled him when she dropped her head back, her eyes closed.

Blood rushed faster and faster, pooling and gathering. Slammed faster and faster through their hearts as it raced through their bodies.

Her body tensed, every muscle rigid and taut. Her thighs tight against his hips, clamping around him even as his vision shattered. Darkness overwhelmed him and he emptied himself into her. She exploded around him, causing him to gasp out when she screamed as her own world splintered and imploded. It seemed like hours before he came back to himself. Her head rested on his shoulder, her breathing heavy and ragged against his skin.

Their skin seemed suctioned together from sweat as he moved to shift to a better position. She whimpered as he withdrew from her, an emptiness filling her where he'd once been. He ran his hand through her hair, lifting her head so that they could look at each other. She smiled and giggled, pressing her lips to his.

"...Amazing..." Julie could only say as she cuddled with R on the bed.

The two of them let things clear before R smiled and kissed Julie's breasts, she let out a soft moan once again before she hugged him to her skin. R looked at her and smiled.

"Again?" R asked hoping for Julie to say yes.

"Again." Julie nodded kissing R's lips.

R went back to her breasts giving them attention like he did before, his hand snuck between their bodies as it went down to finger her again, Julie threw her head back again telling R that he was in her sweet sensitive spot, that always drove her to the breaking point.

Feeling Julie was getting wet down there, R slowly entered her he wanted to drive out the pleasure this time, wanting Julie to feel everything. R kissed Julie's lips as he started to go slow, he toyed with her breasts making her moan his name, Julie thrusted her hips into R telling him to go faster but R wanted this to last.

He could feel Julie getting tighter, R started to thrust harder into her this time faster, making Julie cry out to him. Julie felt the raw power of R inside her, she felt it getting rougher and harder with each passing second, Julie couldn't last much longer, her hand went between her and R to his shaft, she started to stroke it, as soon she her hands did R closed his eyes and threw his head back picking up speed as he thrusted into Julie faster and harder before. Whatever Julie was doing was making him hotter then before, and he liked it.

R moaned out Julie's name as he started to cum inside her, but he tried to hold it back so she could cum as well. Julie was soon at the breaking point she cried out and held R as they both reached their climax. Julie screamed out feeling him deep inside her, R started to thrust deeper into her.

Everything just exploded as the two held each other in their arms, Julie bit R's neck as she felt him inside her, she felt raw and rough as he slammed into her for the last time, she closed her eyes as he slowly got out of her.

R collapsed next to her catching his breath, his eyes closed, sweat covering his body, Julie was the same, she was a little shaky from all of the raw and roughness. But she loved it, made her feel alive!

Julie looked over at R, "...We forgot to use a condom."

"Yeah...I know." R opened his eyes and looked over at her, "Does it really matter anymore, since we are engaged."

"I don't think it does one bit. And besides, it will be harder for me to conceive." Julie smiled as she cuddled up next to R.

"All the more reason." He smiled at her and took her in his arms.

"Yeah." Julie rested her head on R's chest feeling the soft beating of his heart, "Do you think we could?"

"I don't see why not." R held Julie he kissed her warm skin, he closed his eyes trying to picture a little kid, and smiled. "But lets wait."

"Why?" Julie looked up at him.

"For everything to return to normal, and for everyone to return to the city." R closed his eyes again and smiled.

"We can try all we want, even though it will be harder for me to conceive." Julie propped herself up on her elbows and looked at R, "If we don't try we never will succeed."

R smiled, "You're right." He rolled on top of her and kissed her gently, "About everything."

Julie smiled up at R, "I know you will be great."

R leaned down and whispered in Julie's ear, "I am already great."

"Don't get cocky just yet." Julie laughed as R brought her into a kiss, "I know you will be R, I just know it."

The two of them softly kissed again as heat puled off of the two of them, Julie looked into R's eyes and smiled, she knew he would be a great father, someday, just not right now because they were both still young and deeply in love with each other, they wanted to enjoy it with each other. Julie moaned as R slowly entered her again and kissed her.

* * *

**Cold shower anyone?**

**Ok I have to apologize for all the sex in this chapter, I have NO sex life at all, so writing one between Julie and R just makes sense. I tried to not be so graphic, but it's really hard to do so. **

**Question to my readers, what do you think of Julie and R having a kid, to much? Don't like it? Or are you ok with it? **  
**For me, I'm between to much and ok with it. But I'm asking you, since I want to hear what you guys have to think.**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sunshine slowly crept into Julie's room waking her up, she was normally the second person up in the house, but something seemed off to her, she didn't hear anything from Nora's room, no slamming doors, no breakfast cooking, nothing. Julie figured Nora had to stay for the night shift because of all the new people arriving back into the city. So everything was nice and quiet at home, for now.

Julie laid in bed for a while thinking of what it would be like to have the city return to normal and have everyone back again, would everything return to normal? Or would an eery calmness be over the city like it was before for the last six years? Julie wasn't sure, she knew that there would be more military soldiers coming in to help clean up the city and start building and restoring the city back to what it was originally before.

She looked over at R, he was sound asleep, she thought she could use a few more hours of sleep herself, and slowly closed her eyes as sleep came to her, as she let R's arms hold her and listening to the smooth beating of his heart.

Hours later, R woke up and looked down at Julie asleep in his arms, he smiled and slowly got up trying not to wake Julie, he rubbed his eyes and looked over at the digital clock on the beside table, it red 10:39am. R got up and went to the bathroom, normally he would wait for Julie to wake up before he did anything in the morning.

The sound of the toilet flushing woke Julie up, she stretched and sat up in bed, her knees to her chest as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she smiled and looked outside, she saw a bird on her balcony railing chirping and then saw R walk back to get back into bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." R softly said as he made his way back to bed.

"No, it's ok R, we should get up. Kind of late." Julie smiled as he kissed her.

The both got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast, Julie wanted to go see her mom that day, and R wanted to check on M and everyone to see how his 'family' were doing. So Julie thought why not go see M and his 'family' and then go see her mom.

"Sounds good." R said as he got up to wash his plate, "Do you know where Nora is?"

"She might be working still. I hope they didn't make her work through the night, other wise that would have been bad." Julie replied walking over the skin to wash her dishes. "They need to get more people to work as doctors and nurses.

"Yeah, they do." R smiled and took her hand in his, they both left the house after a long kiss and went to see M.

They both walked together until they got to the tents where the ex-zombies were in, some people were getting tired of sharing tents with others and wanted to move into the new apartments, so they were allowed to as long as they had a roommate with them so it would transition well. Once they reached the tents Marcus was standing outside talking to one of the guards, he saw R and Julie walk up and waved to R and Julie, as they approached.

"Yo! Lover boy!" Marcus walked up to R and put his arm on his shoulder, pretty much how every ex-zombie greeted each other now.

"Hi, M. How are you?" R smiled and put his hand on Marcus's shoulder.

"I am good." Marcus smiled and looked over at Julie, "You are looking very well Julie."

"Thank you Marcus, but you can't hit on me, I'm engaged remember." Julie showed Marcus the ring that R gave her.

"I can't say to my best friends fiancé that she looks nice." Marcus smiled.

"...I guess you can." Once Julie thought about it for a while.

They stayed and talked to Marcus for an hour, Julie was greeted by some old friends and heard that she was engaged and wanted to see her ring, they all oh'd and aw'd over how beautiful the ring was, and she couldn't help but smile and thank them. Julie looked back at R every time her friends said she was lucky, she couldn't help by feel special.

R and Marcus both said good-bye to each other after some time, Julie and R made their way to the graveyard to visit her mother, she sat down across from the headstone and sighed. R sat down next to her and held her hand, Julie smiled a little, as she started to talk to her mom.

"Hey mom, sorry I haven't visited more, I've been busy..." Julie looked at her mother's name carved into the headstone, "Guess what? I'm now engaged to R, he planned this amazing day for the two of us and it was amazing. I loved that day, it would be something I would never forget..."

R watched Julie closely as she talked to her mom's headstone, he felt really sad that there was nothing he could have done. What could he have done, that was five or six years ago, he was already a zombie when he found her dead. R continued to look at Julie as she talked to her mom about everything that happened over the past few weeks.

Once she was done she held her knees to her body and cried a little, R spoke up, "Don't worry, I will take good care of your daughter. I promise you."

"Thank you R. You don't know how much that means to me." Julie smiled and kissed him.

They walked out of the graveyard together Julie stopped as she looked up at R and smiled, "How did I ever think I would be this lucky to have you kidnap me when we first met?"

"Well, I just took a chance. I didn't know that you would make me feel alive and make me human again. I just saw you and thought to myself, 'wow she looks wonderful!'" R smiled and kissed Julie, "And here we are two in a half months later, happy and engaged."

"Yeah..." Julie smiled and hugged R.

"Hey R!" Kevin walked up to R and Julie.

"Kevin! Aren't you suppose to be in lock up?" Julie asked walking over to Kevin.

"I got out." Kevin was pretty mad and punched R right in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that for Kevin?" R asked rubbing his jaw as Julie went to his side.

"That was because Nora wont even look at me, and now Lilly hates me." Kevin kicked R in the stomach, "And that is for everything else!"

R slowly got up nodding to Julie that he was ok, "So everything I didn't do, you are just going to take it out on me."

"Wow, you really do have a brain!" Kevin punched R again and started choking him with his arm around R's neck.

"STOP IT! STOP IT KEVIN YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" Julie screamed at the top of her lungs, "SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!"

R socked Kevin in the chest hard trying to get out of the grip that he had on him, but all that did was knock Kevin and R down to the ground, R was gasping for air as Kevin continued to choke him, Julie tried to pull Kevin from R, but Kevin punched Julie in the stomach causing Julie to fall to her knees gasping for air.

A gun shot went off causing Kevin to let go of R as he was being dragged from him and was wrestled to the ground, Julie saw that and crawled over to R, he wasn't moving.

"R, wake up! Please wake up R." Julie began to cry, "He's not breathing!" She started to panic but she remembered what her father always told her, if you start panicking you will never think straight. She calmed down and tilted his head back and started to give him CPR.

After a few minutes R gasped for air and starting coughing, he looked up and saw Julie staring down at him with teary eyes.

"Julie." R choked out and smiled.

Two guards walked over and helped R to his feet, and walked him to a truck that would take him to the infirmary tents. Julie got into the truck and comforted R, Kevin was also loaded into the back of the truck, with cuffs around his wrists. All of them went off to the infirmary.

After R was sent to a 'room' to be checked on, Julie was checked out as well, she told the nurse that she was fine but the nurse told her that it was just standard.

"Look, I'm fine. It's R who needs your help." Julie protested against being checked over.

"Yes, I know. This is just standard Julie." The nurse told her.

"Look" Julie tried telling the nurse again, "I don't need to be looked at, my father is..."

"I know who your father is Julie, and you check out just fine." The nurse told Julie with a smile and started to leave the room.

"Wait..." Julie was a little nerves to ask the nurse this.

"Yes?" The nurse asked Julie.

"R and I are trying to have a baby" Julie started out slow, "and I was wondering...I know that I only have one ovaries, I was wondering if..."

"You would like a take home pregnancy test?" The nurse finished Julie's sentence.

"If that's not too much trouble." Julie blushed, she hated asking for things that were embarrassing.

"I will be right back." The nurse smiled and walked out of the 'room' and came back in a few seconds and gave Julie a few boxes of take home pregnancy test.

Julie thanked the nurse and put the boxes in her inside zipper jacket, she was glad to have a military jacket with tons of pockets. She left the 'room' to see how R was doing. Doctor Davids was checking R over and gave him the all clear sign for him to leave. R was leaving the infirmary tent as Julie was arriving, she saw him and smiled as she ran up to him and kissed him.

"Are you ok?" R asked worried, "I saw Kevin punch you."

"I'm fine, it takes more than a punch in the stomach to stop me." Julie looked over and saw Kevin sitting on the truck bed and walked over to him and smacked him across the face, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Kevin slowly came around, "First, ouch. That hurts. And second, look I'm sorry I guess I snapped. I mean Nora kept me in check, and without her I kind of went all crazy and took it out on you and R."

"That still doesn't excuse you for what you almost did." R crossed his arms and walked up to Kevin.

"I'm sorry R, I really am." Kevin looked down, "I didn't mean to I just snapped, I mean I found out that Lilly is alive and now she wont even talk to me."

"That's because you were being a real ass before Kevin." Lilly walked up to R and Julie, "I'm really sorry if he hurt you guys." She looked at Kevin, "Look Kevin, if we are going to get back together, no more hurting your friends, even the friends who are ex-zombies and happily engaged to the General's daughter. Thats just asking for trouble right there."

"I'm sorry Kelly." Kevin sighed, "Wait a second change?"

Lilly nodded, "Yeah, why not."

"Ma'am he will have to be detained for the night for what he did." Randy said to Lilly.

"I understand, just send him my way tomorrow morning. And I will keep him in check." Lilly winked at Kevin and smiled. She then turned to R and Julie, "Don't worry if he gets out of line I will deal with him."

"How?" R asked.

"Simple, what is the one thing a guy always want to have from their girlfriends?" Lilly smiled and looked at Julie.

"You go girl." Julie smiled and hugged Lilly. She then turned to R and winked at him.

R finally made the connection and smiled, "I just don't want anything to happen like this again."

"Don't worry, it wont." Lilly smiled, she saw Nora walk up to Julie and R. "Look Nora, I'm really sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

Nora yawned, "It's ok Lilly. I understand how these things work."

"Hope we can still be friends." Lilly was hoping that Nora would accept her friendship.

"Well, yeah." Nora rubbed her eyes and yawned again, "But right now, my only friend I need is my bed." She looked over at Julie and R, "Don't wake me up you horn dogs. I have been up all night and I need sleep."

"We wont wake you." Julie promised her friend and took R's hand and smiled.

"Good, well I'm going home to sleep. You guys have fun." Nora waved to Julie R and Lilly.

The three of them went to The Orchard for drinks and to talk, Lilly felt like she was back home after a long vacation, she found her boyfriend and made some new friends. Julie and R were really happy to have found a friend like Lilly, they all laughed and had plenty of things to talk about, that Lilly had questions to.

Back home Julie thought that she didn't need to call her dad to tell him what happened that day, she went to the bathroom to see if she was pregnant, after a few moments of waiting the pregnancy test was negative.

Julie was annoyed, she threw the pregnancy test away and put the other ones in the medicine cabinet, she didn't let it get her down, she would always be able to have more sex with R, she knew that R really wanted to have a kid with her and that made her really happy and it showed. She walked out of the bathroom and watched R play with Snow, Julie sighed as she watched she knew R would be a great father, one day.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days went by and things cooled off between Kevin and R as they became friends again, a small feeling of normalcy returned to the city as more people arrived back, they checked in at the medical tents to be checked over and then were able to return to their homes, if their homes were burnt down or destroyed then they were able to live in a house or apartment until their homes were repaired.

Julie and R went back to work after enjoying a few days off, R was placed at the entrance of the front 'gate' alone with Randy who was a more experienced guard, Randy was the one of the guards that helped R after Kevin almost killed him last week. Randy was on guard duty from day one of the outbreak, he had seen his share of bad things and he was happy to see the city come back to life from all the tragedy and heart-break it suffered for the past six years.

"So, R how are things going for you and Julie?" Randy asked that afternoon.

"Things are fine, Julie is really happy that the city is going back to normal." R said as he let a military truck go by as it drove out into the city to clean up, "Really glad that things are going back to normal."

"Yeah, it's just a matter of time until things stay normal." Randy laughed, "Are you looking for your family?"

"I don't remember my family, Julie is my new family now." R told Randy walking back to the front 'gates'.

"Yeah, I guess your right, do you ever wondered what might have happened to them, like if you killed them by mistake when you turned." Randy slowly asked.

R thought about it for a moment, "I don't want to know. I don't really want to remember my past, I get some images of people, but I'm not sure if they are my memories or Perry's memories."

"Oh right, you ate Perry's brain, what does brains taste like?" Randy asked joking.

"What?" R laughed.

"You heard me, what do brains taste like?" Randy repeated hoping R would tell him.

"God, it's really hard to explain the taste, it's kind of like..." R tailed off trying to think, he didn't really remember which was a good thing, "Kind of like raw meat and a gummy taste, not sure how to describe it."

"So weird." Randy laughed again.

The Orchard Julie was working her shift, she wasn't feeling that well but chose to ignore it as best possible, Kevin and Dave walked in and sat down at the counter, Kevin was telling Dave a store of how R took down Chuck and his gang.

"Hey Julie, one guava smoothie." Kevin asked.

"I'll have a mango smoothie." Dave told Julie.

"Coming right up you two." Julie started chopping up fruit as she listen to Kevin tell Dave more of the story.

"...Ok, so Tony was throwing punches at R, but didn't even hit him, and all of a sudden WHAM R punches Tony in the nose, breaking it and blood come pouring out..." Kevin was laughing as he told the story to Dave.

"Was this before or after the round house kick to Chuck's head?" Dave asked.

"Before. So anyway when Tony goes down, Chuck tries to give R a punch in the head, but before Chuck could even blink, R rounds house kicks Chuck in the head and Chuck falls to the ground like a rag doll." Kevin laughed.

"Oh, man sounds like I really should have been there, that sounds so cool!" Dave laughed as he heard the end of Kevin's story.

"Yeah, it was. But R hates hurting people, so it was a self deviance thing. Understandable for him." Kevin told Dave.

Julie was finishing cutting up the fruit when she felt really sick, she ran to the bathroom, Kevin saw this and got up from his seat at the counter, he walked over to the woman's bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Julie, you ok?" Kevin called out from the other side of the door.

"Whats going on?" The barkeeper walked over to the woman's bathroom.

"Julie looked like she was gonna puke." Kevin explained to the barkeeper.

Julie was leaning over the toilet, she knew something was wrong, could she be pregnant? Julie wondered if she was. She heard a knock on the door, so she got up and flushed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Julie, are you ok?" Kevin asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the guava was a little to strong-smelling for me. I will be fine." Julie told Kevin and the barkeeper.

"Julie go home, get some rest." The barkeeper told her.

"No, I'll be fine. It was just something bad with the fruit." Julie told the two men.

"No, go home. That's an order from your boss. Come back tonight to tell me whats the matter, if you are ok to work then I will let you come to work tomorrow, if not, then we will talk it out then." The barkeeper explained.

"Ok, I'll go home." Julie sighed and walked out of The Orchard, she went to find R, she wanted to take the pregnancy test with him, so she knew for sure.

R was talking to Josh and Randy, the day was pretty slow, only military trucks were driving in and out repairing the city, some people left to see if their homes were still standing. R was pretty bored, until he saw Julie running up to him.

"Julie, whats the matter your shift isn't over until evening." R told her as she ran up to him.

"I was sent home. R, I need to tell you something." Julie pulled him away from Josh and Randy to talk to him.

"Whats the matter Julie?" R was worried.

"I think I might be pregnant." Julie calmly told R.

It took R a few minutes to figure it out and then it clicked, "What are you sure?"

"I don't know, I wanted to do the test with you, so we could find out together." Julie told R.

"Ok, I'll tell Josh that I'm going home with you for the night." R kiss Julie and walked back over to Josh.

"Hey, everything ok?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I have to leave for the night, Julie needs me." R explained, he didn't want to give too much away incase it was a false alarm for Julie.

"Ok I understand, go home." Josh patted R on the back.

Julie and R went home, they both made their way up to the bedroom, Julie took out one of the pregnancy test from the medicine cabinet. R was waiting on the bed to see if it was going to be positive.

Julie came out of the bathroom looking at the pregnancy test, it was the type of test that took two minutes, and it was a long two minutes for her and R.

"...It's..." Julie looked at the pregnancy test as the results showed up, "...negative." Julie threw away the pregnancy test and hugged R.

"I'm sorry, we will keep trying. That's all we can do." R hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"It's ok R, when it's over we can try again. It was just a false alarm is all." Julie sighed and thought it was best for the both of them to go back to work for the day. She was kind of hoping for some good news, but she and R would keep trying. That made Julie smile as she returned to work for the day, she knew it would be harder for her to conceive but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**Julie and R get a false alarm, thinking that Julie is pregnant. Adds a little bit of real life drama to my chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

When R got back to work, Josh, Randy and Kevin were going to go out on a scouting mission and asked R to come alone, incase there were any ex-zombies and they needed help. R was happy to come along for the ride, he jumped in the back of the Jeep and they drove off into the city. R looked around and saw that the city was beginning to rebuild the city slowly.

Once they reached down town the four guys jumped out and started to walk along the street, R looked around and saw an old thrift store, he walked up to the window and cleaned off the dust that was on the window and looked in. He saw a lot of things including some model planes, an old guitar and maybe some baby clothes.

Josh looked back and saw R looking into the window, he walked back to R and saw what he was looking at, "Go, you found them, they are yours now."

R didn't have to think twice about it, he walked into the store, carefully incase there were any Bonies inside the store or any zombies, it was all clear, he went in grabbed the things that he saw, stuffed them in a bag and walked out, and put them in the back of the Jeep and went back to the group to help with the scouting mission.

"So R." Josh asked, "why did you live in the 747?"

"Because it was like my own little escape." R told Josh, "I didn't want to always be surrounded with zombies, I wanted peace. And since it was a plane, I would always lean back in one of the chairs, put my music on and pretend I'm soaring though the sky, it made me feel better...like...I could have something to look forward to if there was a cure...And with Julie, I felt more alive. Felt like I was turning back into a human."

"Wow I never thought of that, maybe your plane will be in a museum, and maybe you and Julie would be in the history books or something." Josh laughed.

"God Josh shut the fuck up." Kevin rolled his eyes, "this scouting missing is a bust, no one is out here. Lets go home."

They walked back to the Jeep when R thought of something.

"Hey do you guys know where there is a lake or forest out here?" R asked.

"Yeah Livingston Bay or Triangle Cove, its just a few miles outside the city, about fifty-six miles at the most. Not sure how to get there from here, but if that car has a GPS you will be able to get to it." Kevin told R, "Why what did you have in mind?"

"I want to take Julie away from the city for a day or two, think it would be nice." R smiled as they got back to the Jeep.

"Well aren't you being Mr. Romantic." Randy smiled and winked at R.

"I'm serious you guys, I want to to take her somewhere for a while, she's been in the city for six years, she hasn't left. She told me she wants to leave the city one day. And I want to take her somewhere."

"Well, I think thats nice." Josh smiled, "Personally I wouldn't know because I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well we all wish you luck on everything. Even trying to have a baby." Randy smiled as he started driving.

"How did you know about that?" R asked.

"We're guys, we aren't blind, R. We can see that you guys are trying." Randy smiled at R.

"Randy over heard Julie talking to that nurse about getting a new pregnancy tests the other day." Josh told R.

"Fuck Josh, is nothing a secret anymore?" Randy laughed it off as the others started to laugh.

R didn't really think it was funny, but he smiled at what Randy just said to Josh, that was pretty funny.

* * *

Back at home, R went up to his room to pack, he wanted to surprise Julie when she got home from work, but Julie was already in her room relaxing when R arrived.

"Hey R, how was your day?" Julie asked getting up off the bed.

"It was good," R smiled and held her close to him.

"What is it R?" Julie asked.

"I want to take you somewhere." R told her.

"Where?" Julie asked with a smile.

"I want to take you on a trip out of the city. Just for two or three days." R smiled as his hands slowly traveled down her body.

"Really? Somewhere romantic?" Julie asked as her hands tugged at his shirt.

"I would think so, since I have never been." R smiled as he slowly kissed her lips.

Julie moaned as he started to kiss her, "Do we have to go now, can it wait an hour?"

"I'm sure it can, wont go anywhere while we have some fun." R closed the bedroom door with his foot and took of Julie's shirt.

"Sounds good then." Julie smiled as she led R over to the bed as they both captured each others lips, and started to moan from their touch.

A few hours later R and Julie were all packed and ready to go, R started the car and put in the directions into the GPS, he went back into the house to help Julie with some of the camping gear, after it was loaded into the trunk they were both off, heading out of the city.

The drive only would take about an hour at the most, and since there was nothing slowly them both down, Julie saw the landscape change before her eyes, she was in the city one minute and then the next they were driving by green trees, and a river on the way up. Julie closed her eyes and took in the smell of the woods.

About thirty minutes of driving soon passes and R drove around a bend and saw a cabin down the rode, it was close to the lake. He took the turn into the rode and got out of the car. Julie smiled and looked around.

"Wow, this place is untouched by everything that happened for the past six years, it's so beautiful!" Julie closed her eyes, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" R asked as he walked over to Julie.

"It's so peaceful, no trucks, no shouting people, no loud noise to ruin the beauty of nature. I love it!" Julie put her arms around R's neck and kissed him, "This was a great surprise."

* * *

They walked up to the cabin, the door was locked, Julie looked in the window and saw it was all the comforts of home. R wasn't sure if he should knock the door in or not, so Julie tried to pick the lock, which worked well. The entered the cabin and a nice smell of the forest greeted them as they entered the house, Julie looked in the fridge and saw that there were canned food, and then checked out the bedroom and bathroom. All clean, like this cabin was just waiting for them to come stay here for a few days.

"Wow I love this!" Julie smiled at R as she helped him bring in the camping gear, she took her shot gun out of the car and set it next to the door.

"Come on." R smiled and held her hand walking her out to the lake just a few feet from the cabin.

"If I had known there was a lake, I would have brought a swimsuit." Julie said as they made there way down to the lake.

"Now, where's the fun in that." R smiled.

Julie ran down to to lake as she removed her clothes and ran on the the dock and jumped into the water, R quickly followed her. Once in the water R and Julie both locked lips as R slowly started to enter her, gently thrusting into her as the cold water became warm around them, Julie cried out as she and R both reached the climax together, he held her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both floated in the water for a while until they got out and went back into the cabin.

The sun was setting and Julie and R made a warm dinner with whatever food that was left over in the house and the food that they brought with them, mostly canned fruit, and veggies, as well as some wine left over from their picnic they had a few weeks ago. R lit a fire and he and Julie cuddled by the fire, soon the fire was burned out as Julie and R made a fire of their very own on the sofa facing the fire place.

It was an end to a perfect day. R thought as he held Julie in his arms, he listened to the sounds of the forest come alive as the sun set, tomorrow would be a good day as well. R slowly drifted off to sleep as he held Julie in his arms.

The next morning R woke up holding Julie in his arms, he listened to all the birds chirping outside as the morning came alive, they were still on the sofa from last night, Julie fell asleep in his arms and R thought it would be nice to stay where they were last night, he moved some stray hairs out of Julie's face and looked at her in his arms, she was beautiful. R smiled as Julie slept on his chest, he kissed her head causing her to wake up.

* * *

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at R, "Morning."

"Morning, sleep well?" R asked holding her.

"The best I have ever slept in months." Julie smiled as she kissed R. "What do you want to do today? We could have some more sex, go for a walk in the woods, or go for a swim in the lake."

"How about all of the above." R smiled as he held her and started kissing her lips.

Julie moaned from his kiss, his hand went down between their two bodies as he started rubbing her gently, she gasped from his touch, feeling that her body was getting so much pleasure out from that small touch that he was giving her.

Julie could feel that R was more then ready, she sat up as he slowly entered her, she threw her head back as he thrusted up into her, his hands were rubbing her breasts as she slowly thrusted into him, grinding her hips on his as he let out a moan, Julie could feel him deep inside her, pounding away as she let out moans and cries of pleasure. R sat up as he held her in his arms, she clung to him as he thrusted harder and deeper into her. Julie kissed his neck and shoulder as the both each the climax. They both let out a loud cry of pleasure as they came with each other, Julie held onto R as her thighs tight against his hips, clamping around his manhood milking him into her.

R kissed her neck as he thrusted into her one last time, she whimpered as he slowly got out of her, they both laid panting and sweaty on the couch for a while, until Julie got up, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. R slowly got dressed and went to open the door to take in the morning air, he stood at the door way looking at the woods, hearing the sounds of the animals, and all the different bids.

He closed his eyes and smiled, it was a good idea to bring Julie up here, and he couldn't agree more, thinking of what the day had in store for the two of them. Julie came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and started making breakfast while R looked around the house to see if there was anything worth having.

"What did you find?" Julie ask as R walked back into the kitchen/living room.

"Found a bird watching book, a digital camera with no batteries or memory card, binoculars, and an animal tracking book." R showed Julie the two books, "Looks like whoever lived here like bird watching and tracking animals."

"Maybe hunters, they use animal tracking books to try to find deer and wolves." Julie handed him some toast. "I found trail mix in the cabinets as well as some gin, vodka and a cocktail mixer."

R smiled, "Well we can make some drinks tonight."

"Yeah." Julie set down the trail mix and made herself some toast, "I would love to live up here. Away from all the loud noises of the world, be part of nature and be able to take walks in the woods and swims in the lake."

"Well, it looks like that this place hasn't been lived in, in a few years," R looked around, "We could have this cabin as our own little get away."

"True." Julie winked at R, "We could."

* * *

When they finished eating breakfast Julie packed the bird watching book, the animal tracking book and the binoculars that R found and they went out for a walk in the woods. Julie was looking through the bird book to see what kind of birds the people who owned the cabin had saw.

"Looks like these people saw a lot of different birds from the way they marked the book." Julie looked through the book and saw different numbers on each page, saying that how many birds they saw.

"Look." R stopped and pulled Julie down into the bushes.

Julie looked through the bushes as two deers came by their path, "Wow thats beautiful, and look there's her baby."

They both watched the two deers walk by slowly, R smiled as he saw the baby deer look his way and walked over to him, the fawn looked at R, he held out his hand hoping that it wouldn't frighten the doe and the fawn away, and it didn't. He slowly sat down as the little baby fawn approached him, Julie wished that she had her camera with her so she could take a photo of R and the fawn. And realized that she had her Polaroid camera and slowly took it out to take a photo of the fawn and R.

She snapped the photo, and the camera made a click causing the mother and baby deer to run off. R sighed and got up to look at the photo, it was a beautiful photo of him and the fawn. He smiled.

After a few hours of walking in the woods and seeing more animals, mostly birds, Julie and R headed back to the cabin, they had eaten half of the trail mix that they had found and Julie really wanted something else to eat other than dried fruits and nuts. After a good lunch, Julie and R went for a swim in the lake, it was mid to late afternoon and they both enjoyed their time together as they both swam and had some more sex in the lake. Julie was very happy to be with R, and hoping that by the end of the week it would pay off.

"Hope I get pregnant." Julie smiled as she wrapped her arms around R's neck.

"Me too, having sex none stop is really good also." R smiled and kissed her wet body.

Julie smiled, "Yeah, I love having sex with you too. Even here out in the woods, with no interruptions, no Nora telling us to stop being so loud, or her making jokes about how horny we both are."

"Do you think she and M..." R stopped and looked at Julie.

"Maybe, they could. I mean they both have dirty minds and they would be perfect for each other." Julie kissed R's neck and shoulder making him moan.

"Like we are." R smiled as his hands ran down Julie's body.

"Yeah, like we are." Julie kissed R deeply as they both started to explore each others bodies some more. Julie wrapped her legs around R's waist as he entered her again, she gasped as he thrusted into her as she held onto him.

"...Go...slow..." Julie moaned into R's ear, "...lets drive...it...out..."

"...Ok..." R slowly thrusted into Julie as she moaned into R's ear.

He gently thrusting into her as the cold water became warm, Julie cried out as she and R both reached the climax together, he held her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both floated in the water for a while until they got out and went back into the cabin.

Julie sat down on the couch with a drink she made, R was holding her in his arms as they both relaxed.

"I wish we didn't have to go back tomorrow." Julie took a sip of her margarita that she made.

"I know, but we have to. Maybe once everything goes back to normal we can come up here again. Maybe with our kid." R kissed Julie's neck and smiled.

"Yeah..." Julie was lost in thought trying to picture what her and R's child will be like, will it look like her or would it look like R? Blonde or black hair? Blue eyes?

"What are you thinking about?" R asked causing Julie to snap out of her thoughts.

"What our baby would look like, if it is going to be a girl or boy." Julie put her head back on R's chest, "I kind of want a boy."

"I'm kind of hoping for a girl, but it doesn't matter to me one bit." R told her.

"Why not?" Julie asked.

"I will love them just the same." R smiled and kissed Julie's lips.

"Cheeseball." Julie laughed a little as she finished her drink.

They both fell asleep on the couch again that night after hard core sex, Julie was really happy and had a good feeling that she might be pregnant soon. She knew R would be a great father and she couldn't have been more happy, the next morning they both woke up, had some breakfast as well as some morning sex right after, then packed up the car and drove back home.

Julie was going to miss that cabin, but hopefully they would be back someday soon, maybe next time with their first child. She smiled at that thought as they drove back to the city.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time they got back home, Julie was kind of sad to be back home but she knew that she would be fine with it, after all she lived in the city all her life.

R parked the car in the garage behind the house and Julie and R unpacked the car and brought everything in, R saw Nora and M walking up to the house, both of them smiling and laughing with each other.

"Hey, look." R told Julie as he motioned to Nora and M.

"Maybe they got together while we were away." Julie whispered.

"Maybe." R smiled.

Nora smiled as she saw Julie and R on the front steps, "Hey you love birds have a good trip to the woods, did you guys become one with nature and hump like rabbits all night long?"

"Good to see you too Nora." Julie smiled as she and Nora walked into the house together.

R smiled at M, "You and Nora?"

"No, not yet lover boy." M smiled and patted R in the back, "You two trying for that baby?"

"Yeah..." R trailed off hoping for some good news within a few weeks.

"That's good lover boy. You will be great with a little rugrat." M smiled and joked with R.

"Yeah, I guess I will." R smiled, "Do you want to be the uncle?"

"Hell yeah I would, spoil your kid rotten." M laughed at R.

"Well, if you and Nora get together she will be the aunt." R smiled at his friend.

"Oh we are together, M just can't accept that." Nora smiled as she walked out of the house.

"What we leave for two days, and you two are already fucking each other?" Julie was kind of shocked but she knew that M and Nora would get together sooner or later.

"Not fucking each other," Nora paused and winked at Julie, "Yet."

Julie and R both laughed, "Who wants lunch?" Julie asked.

Everyone went inside as Julie made everyone lunch, R and M talked as Nora helped Julie cook.

"So, you think you could be pregnant?" Nora asked.

"Heres hoping Nora." Julie smiled as they finished making lunch, "Really hope so.

"What are you going to tell your dad when he comes home?" Nora asked.

"I'm going to tell him the truth, that I'm pregnant. He might be made, or freak out but he will be happy." Julie told her friend as they sat down for lunch.

"Well, lets just hope he doesn't kill you R." Nora smiled over at R.

"I don't think John will, he trusts me now." R smiled.

"Well thats good lover boy, one less thing for you to worry about." M joked with R.

"Yeah, I guess your right." R said as he started eating.

All four of them enjoyed their lunch together, they talked and laughed as they caught up, Julie showed Nora and M the photo of R petting the baby deer, and of the cabin and the lake. Nora told them that if the people didn't return that they could have the cabin, and that they could throw parties up at the cabin.

Julie got out the gin, vodka and cocktail mixer she brought back from the cabin, she made everyone drinks and they sat in the living room, Nora put the cocktail mixer in a large bowl and fill the bowl with some of the gummies that R had on his 747. In an hour she was very drunk, R tried some of the alcoholic gummy bears and thought they tasted pretty good, but Julie cut him off and gave him some water to clean out his system, she didn't want R to get drink like Nora was. She was dancing around the living room as the music played, singing really off key, she finally collapsed out on the couch, which meant that the small party was over. M said his good byes and left, Julie put a blanket over Nora as she slept on the couch that night.

Julie and R went up to their room and have some fun on their own that night, knowing Nora would be out until morning. Julie and R laid in bed cuddling after some of the fun that they had together, Julie looked up at the lyrics on her celling as she thought about the past few days, she looked over at R who was out. She smiled and kissed him and then went to sleep herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter, but it is worth it. I loved this chapter, I had such a fun time writing it also. Enjoy everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

Julie and R returned to work the next day, R walked Julie up to The Orchard before he set off to go to work himself, today Kevin had R on two jobs that day, the first being guarding the works as they cleaned up the city which would be most of the morning, the other would be guarding the front 'gates' as people returned to the city.

R looked over the map that Kevin put in front of the morning guards, there was a different color marking the map, R wasn't sure what it even meant, but Josh explained it to him.

"Red means that part of the city has been destroyed, yellow means that parts of the city is being repaired or getting repaired, green means nothing has been touched, and the red X's means that the neighborhoods are all gone. All the green X's mean all the neighborhoods are intact." Josh told R.

"OK I understand, so everyone can check the map to see if their home is still there." R slowly made sense of the map.

"Yep, c'mon we need to get downtown." Josh patted R in the back as they made their way to the Jeeps. Josh and R climbed into the Jeeps that would take them downtown.

Once downtown R looked around, the military were working hard to get the city rebuilt and R was impressed by how far they had come, most of the shops, streets and houses were cleaned up and looked like there was nothing wrong with them, R walked along the streets with Josh as the military men and women kept on working.

Most of the guards stayed there all day, others like Josh, Kevin and R only stayed there for half the day, Kevin and R drove back to the Stadium to start the guard duty on the main road where people would be driving into the Stadium. It was mid-afternoon by the time the two of them got back, Jake told Kevin to go on break while he and R took over the shift.

"So I hear that you and Julie are trying for a baby now." Jake smiled over at R as he rested against a pole.

"Yeah, we are. It will all be worth it in the end." R smiled as adjusted his gun around his shoulder.

"Let me tell you, there is nothing more amazing than holding your baby for the first time." Jake told R, "I still remember when I first held me little girl, Alex. She was the most beautiful baby."

R smiled, "Is she..."

"Alive? Yeah, she's still alive, she's a solider, I guess that's what I get when I raise my child on a military base for the first ten years of her life." Jake smiled, "She knew how to shoot a gun at the age of five, I taught her self-defense when she was seven, and she knew how to assemble a gun at age nine."

"Wow impressive. I am not sure about letting my kid near a gun when they are five." R told Jake nervously.

"Well, I guess you and Julie are a little different, she learned when she was about ten, I think. And you are a lover not a fighter." Jake joked with R.

"Yeah thats true." R smiled, he saw a car approach them, Jake and R had to stop the people in the car so they could scan their eyes.

"We aren't infected." The man told Jake.

"Sir, this is just protocol, nothing more." Jake told the man as he scanned his eye.

R did the same to the woman and the two kids, the kids smiled at him and touched his vest.

"Are you a solider?" One of the kids asked.

"No, I'm not." R smiled.

"Why do you have a gun?" The other kid asked.

"For protection." R replied.

"Girls." The mother told her two daughters, "Leave the guard alone, he doesn't have to answer all of your questions."

"No, it's ok ma'am I like kids, my fiancé and I are trying to have a kid of our own." R smiled and rubbed the girls hair.

"You are free to enter the city," Jake told the parents, "please check in where it says information to see if your house is still standing and if it is, then you may go, if not then you will have to stay here until it is rebuilt."

"Thank you sir." The husband thanks Jake as he drove off into the Stadium.

As the car drove off Jake and R talked some more, "So anyway, when you finally get to hold your baby, you just can't believe how beautiful it turned out, you hold it in your arms and think to yourself, 'wow I made this.' It is just amazing."

R smiled, "I bet you missed it when she was little."

"Yeah, she's twenty now, and I look at her and I ask myself, 'god where did the time go?' But it was all worth it." Jake smiled. "It's all worth it in the end, trust me."

"I believe you on that." R told Jake, "I completely understand."

Just then a guy on a motorcycle drove up to the gate, R wasn't completely sure about the guy, so Jake took this one.

"Hey bro sup?" The guy asked, "Man it's been a long time since I have seen another human being."

"Where have you been?" Jake asked wondering.

"Been on the road, killed a few zombies with my gun, and cross-bow." The guy said smiling as he patted the duffel bag he had on the back of his motorcycle, "Names Dixon."

Dixon had short black hair, he had scruff looking like he hasn't shaved in days, tattoos up and down his arms and on his neck, he was wearing a black leather jacket with spikes along the collar and shoulders.

R noticed the Misfits skull logo on Dixon's motorcycle as well as on the back of the jacket, he had seen their logs on the old record stores but never really liked the logo itself.

"It's good to meet you Dixon." Jake said holding up the eye scanner to make sure he wasn't infected.

"So, I see you're a man of few words." Dixon said to R. "Sup?"

R shrugged.

"OK then...you guys know where I can get a good burger and fries, or maybe a beer." Dixon asked.

"Sorry nothing here, wish there was." Jake said.

"No beer?" Dixon asked worried.

"Nope, no beer." Jake told him. "We do have a juice bar, The Orchard, if you want to go there."

"Pfft, whatever." Dixon rolled his eyes.

"Please check in where it says information to see if your house is still standing and if it is, then you may go, if not then you will have to stay here until it is rebuilt." Jake told Dixon as he was getting annoyed from the bikers attitude.

"Fine, whatever man." Dixon rode off.

"I don't like that guy." R told Jake, "He looks like the type of guy who shoots first and ask questions never."

"You might be right about that R. Should keep an eye on him." Jake said patting R's shoulder.

Dixon checked to see if his tiny apartment was still up, and it wasn't he didn't care, he asked around where The Orchard was and a few people pointed him in the right direction. He walked into the bar and looked around, he saw Julie working on the other side of the counter and he smiled.

"Hi, you must be new here, what can I get you?" Julie asked as Dixon as he sat down at the counter.

"Why don't you start by giving me your number babe." Dixon winked at Julie.

Julie just rolled her eyes, she wouldn't let this one guy get her down, "I'll tell you what, I will give you a mango smoothie. You look like a mango guy."

"I can be your guy." Dixon smiled.

"Ummmmm, no." Julie walked away and started making the rude new guy a drink.

A few moments later Tommy, Hank, and Cameron walked in and sat down at the counter. Julie smiled at them as she started cutting fruit.

"Hey Julie, how is everything?" Tommy asked, "You find out anything?"

"Hey Tommy, and no. I will find out by the end of the week." Julie smiled as she walked the smoothie over to Dixon.

"Well, here's hoping." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, here's hoping. What can I get for you three?" Julie asked.

"Three of the specials." Hank told her.

"Ok, my banana, strawberry, pineapple smoothie coming right up." Julie smiled as she walked back to get the fruit.

"Make mine a double." Cameron told her.

"Wow rough day?" Julie asked.

"Yep." Cameron slammed his head down on the counter, "Real drag."

Julie went to served a couple sitting at a booth, when she went to clean off the counter next to Dixon, he slapped her on the ass. She turned on him so quickly he didn't even had time to blink.

"Don't you ever touch me. EVER!" Julie slammed his head down on the counter causing everyone to stop talking and look at what was happening she shoved her gun in his face. "You touch me again, I will shove my gun so far up your ass you will be eating bullets for breakfast everyday for a week!"

She let go of his head and walked away, everyone knew not to mess with Julie because if they did, they would be either dealing with The General or R, and R was not the type of person you would want mad at you.

Dixon sunk some liquor into his drink when no one was looking, it was a small flask that he had in his lining of his jacket. He took a big drink of the smoothie and became more relaxed.

Soon a few more soldiers and guards came into The Orchard, Julie was happy to served them all. An hour later Dixon ordered another mango smoothie as most of them soldiers and guards left to go back to work. Leaving only a few people in the bar.

Tommy, Hank, and Cameron moved to a booth to the back of the bar to talk and sit, Dixon was still at the end of counter, pretty much drunk, but he was pretty good at hiding it from Julie and the barkeeper, Tom.

"Hey Tom, when will Casey get here for her shift?" Julie asked.

"She should be here by 5:30." Tom checked his watch, "It's 5:20 now."

"Shit, we gotta get back on duty." Hank told his friends as they got up in a hurry, "Thanks for the drinks Julie. Say hi to R for us." Tommy, Hank, and Cameron left in a hurry.

"No problem." Julie waved good-bye to the three guards as they left, she had ten minutes left before R was going to pick her up, she walked over to Dixon, "Hey you still working on that?"

"Julie I have to take care of something," Tom told her, "Do you think you will be ok until R gets here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Julie told Tom the barkeeper.

"Oh, wake that drunken asshole up. And throw him out." Tom walked out of The Orchard.

Dixon was passed out, but he heard the barkeeper leave, and that woke him up a little. Julie thought she would let Casey handle that passed out drunk, looked around, no one was in The Orchard, she went to use the bathroom.

Dixon woke up and looked around, he knew where Julie was and since the barkeeper wasn't there, so he took advantage of the situation, he got up from the counter and walked over to the bathroom and just stood there waiting for Julie to come out.

Julie was washing her hands, then opened the door to see Dixon standing just outside the door, "Ummmm...this is the women's bathroom, the men's is over there."

Dixon grabbed Julie and pulled her back into the bathroom, Julie tried to punch and kick him but he was grabbing her hands. Julie saw Casey walk in and screamed for help, Casey dropped her things and ran outside screaming for help. Julie managed to get free and knock Dixon's head against one of the bathroom stall doors, she ran out of the bathroom, but Dixon grabbed her shoe and knocked her down, she was wearing her heavy combat boots and kicked him right in the jaw causing him to let go of her leg.

She ran out of the bathroom and tried to make it to the front door, but he tackled her before she could make it half way, Julie picked up one of the bar stools and managed to hit him over the head with it causing it to break on impact.

They both stumbled to the ground, Dixon's hand was grabbing on Julie's jeans not letting go, but Julie kicked him right in the head causing his neck to break, he was dead. Julie was shocked at what she just did, she just killed a human being, she slid back towards the door and looked at the dead man on the floor, just then Tommy, Hank, and R rushed in.

R went right to Julie's side, causing her to jump a little. "I kill him..." Julie mumbled softly, "I kill him..."

R held Julie in his arms as she started to cry, Tommy and Hank looked around at what happened in The Orchard, Tom, the barkeeper walked in and looked around.

"What the fuck happened?" As he looked around at the bar, and then saw Julie crying in R's arms. "Call it in Hank."

"We got a D.B. in the The Orchard, a D.B. in The Orchard." Hank called out on his radio.

"Copy that." A voice came back, "Be there in five."

"Alright, out everyone." Tom told everyone.

Once outside Julie explained to everyone what just happened, "I didn't know what else to do other than to fight him off, and killing him was an accident."

"Julie you defended yourself against a crazy drunk, that was really brave of you for what you did." Kevin told her as he handed her gun back to her, he wanted to make sure that no shots were fired. "And now that's the trauma talking, you need to go home."

"I just want to go home now." Julie told everyone.

Tom walked up to her and R, "Go home, your off for the rest of the week."

"Thank you Tom." Julie said with a weak smile.

They both got up and started to walk away, before Jake stopped R, "R, your off for the week, I want you to take care of Julie."

"Thank you." R thanked Jake as he and Julie left The Orchard.

"Ok The Orchard is closed until further noticed." Jake told everyone, "Sorry but there was an accident, and it will be remained closed for a few days."

Julie and R walked back home, they both were holding hands, not talking at all. R gave Julie his jacket, it was big for her, but she didn't care one bit, when they got home Julie went to her dad's office to get the military phone, only to be used in case of an emergency.

She sat down in the living room and turned it on, "Dad, are you there? It's me, Julie."

There was some static on the other end of the line, until John spoke through, "Julie, what's the matter?"

"Dad, come home now. I need you." Julie told her father, she never had needed her father for a long time, after she turned thirteen.

"Julie what happened?" John asked.

"Just come home. I need you." Julie turned off the military phone and cried into R's shirt.

He took the phone from her and carried her up to the bedroom and tucked her into bed, Nora rushed home as soon as she heard what happened. She asked R what happened and he told her what he knew. Nora looking through the medicine cabinet and found some sleep aid medicine and gave Julie some, Julie was soon out like a light.

R went out on the balcony and turned on the military phone again, "John."

"R what the hell happened?" John spoke through the other end of the phone.

"Julie kill someone at The Orchard, the man was drunk and attacked her." R slowly told John. "She fought him off and ended up killing him."

"Ok, thank you for telling me," John said, "We will be back home tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

**This chapter was kind of hard to write, but I finally figured it out. I didn't want to stray away from how tough and bad ass Julie was, and I knew she wouldn't go down fighting, so it took me a while to write it this good. I hope everyone likes it. **

**Please leave comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

Julie woke up the next morning in R's arms as she always did, she looked at R who was fast asleep, last night still lingered with her, she would never forget what happened to her. Her hands went to R's hair and played with it until he woke up, he smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Hey, how you feeling today?" R asked holding her close to him.

"I'm ok, I kind of feel a little sick," Julie told him, "But I think it's just from what happened last night."

"You sure?" R asked as the both got out of bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Julie smiled, she didn't feel like getting dressed just yet so she just went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Jules, how did you sleep?" Nora asked as Julie walked into the kitchen, Nora was making breakfast.

"I slept ok. Not the best." Julie sat down in a chair and rubbed her eyes, "Whats for breakfast it smells really good."

"Well, since you're trying to get pregnant, I thought of making eggs sunny side up, sausages and hash browns with some toast." Nora put some food on a plate and brought it to Julie, "Also orange juice."

"Thanks, it looks good." Julie took a sip of her orange juice as R walked into the kitchen, he kissed her head and then grabbed his plate from Nora.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Marcus over for breakfast." Nora smiled at Julie and R.

"No, I don't mind." R smiled as he started eating.

"It's fine Nora." Julie smiled.

"Yo lover boy!" Marcus walked into the kitchen and smiled over at R, "Julie."

"Hey Marcus. How are you?" Julie smiled and went over to hug Marcus.

"Hi M." R looked up and smiled.

"I am great. Thank you for asking Julie. How are you Julie?" Marcus asked.

"I'm ok." Julie smiled and thanked Marcus for being such a good friend.

"So, whats for breakfast?" Marcus asked as he walked over to Nora.

"Eggs sunny side up, sausages and hash browns with some toast." Nora smiled and gave Marcus a plate and some juice also. Marcus kissed Nora on the cheek and went to go sit down.

Julie looked down at her food, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Nora looked over at Julie, "Actually sick or just saying you're gonna be sick?"

"Actually sick." Julie ran out of the kitchen in a hurry to get to the bathroom.

R got up fast knocking his juice over on the table, which in turned caused Marcus to jump up from his seat before the juice got everywhere on him and on the floor. Nora turned off the stove and handed Marcus paper towels, and then ran to see if Julie was ok.

"Julie, you ok?" R asked from the opposite side of the door.

"Jules, do you think you could be pregnant?" Nora asked.

They heard a flush and Julie opened the door, "I don't know. I wasn't feeling great when we got back from camping the other day."

R and Nora looked at her, Nora cleared her throat and put her hand on Julie's shoulder, "Maybe you are pregnant Jules. When did you feel sick?"

"That night before dinner." Julie told Nora.

"Were you drinking?" Nora asked.

"I had one drink and then drank water for the rest of the night because I felt sick." Julie hugged R.

"Pregnancy test now, Jules." Nora dragged her friend upstairs, R went back into the kitchen to tell M what was going on. And then the two of them went up to Julie's room to wait.

Julie hated playing the waiting game, even though the test took a few seconds for the results she couldn't stand to wait, R sat on the bed with her and looked at the pregnancy test in her hands. Nora paced back and forth while Marcus was waiting by the door.

Julie and R both looked down at the pregnancy test as the results showed up, Julie was so happy, and R couldn't believe his eyes.

There were two little red lines!

"I'm pregnant." Julie whispered to herself.

Nora looked over at Julie and grabbed the pregnancy test, "OHMYGOD Jules! You're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant!" Julie smiled and kissed R, "Your going to be a father R!"

"Wow, I...I...guess I am..." R was speechless and just sat there on the bed pretty shocked, but then he got use to the idea and smiled.

Marcus came up and patted R on the back, "Way to go lover boy, you will be a great dad to that little rugrat."

Julie hugged Nora and looked at the test again, she couldn't help smiling. "Nora, I'm pregnant."

"I know Jules! I'm so happy for you." Nora hugged her best friend.

Julie looked over at R worried. "When did dad say he would be back?"

"Late this afternoon." R told her as he brought her in for a kiss.

"God, I don't know how I'm going to tell him." Julie began to worry.

"We will tell him together." R held Julie in his arms.

"Well, so much for breakfast." Marcus smiled at Julie and R. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you M." R smiled at his friend.

Marcus left a few minutes later, Nora went off to work after she cleaned up breakfast and Julie and R stayed in their room for most of the morning listening to R's records.

"R?" Julie looked over at R who was reading on the bed.

"Yeah?" R put down his book and looked over at Julie.

Julie walked over and laid down next to him, "I love you."

"I love you to Julie, always will." R kissed Julie.

She crawled onto R's lap, "Can you read to me?"

"Sure." R picked up his book that he was reading, Holes.

"What part are you on?" Julie asked.

"Where Stanley finds the tube of lipstick." R told her as he started to read to her.

Julie listened as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on R's shoulder, her hands were on her stomach, she tried to picture the little baby that she will be holding in her arms in nine months, but she soon fell asleep as she listened to R read to her.

* * *

**I hope everyone like this chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

Julie woke up to a sound of a car door slamming shut, R looked up from his book and then looked at Julie, the front door then opened and closed a moment later. Julie smiled know that was her dad. It was early evening by the time John got back home.

"Julie? Sweetheart you home?" John's voice called from downstairs.

Julie and R rushed downstairs to see John, Julie ran to hug her father. "I am so glad you came home dad."

"I'm just happy that your ok." John held Julie in his arms, "Thank god your safe. Now what the hell happened? That's what I want to know."

Julie, R and John went to the living room for Julie to tell her dad what happened, John covered his face with his hands and leaned back in the chair after hearing what Julie had to go through last night.

"God, I am so sorry Julie. I didn't think to check if anyone was bring alcohol back into the city. I need to tell the guards to check everyone when they are entering the city again." John looked at Julie, "I am so glad you weren't hurt. I am guessing you both got that week off to deal with everything that happened."

"Yeah we both did and me too I'm just happy that I am here." Julie looked down and then back at her dad, "Dad, what did you feel like after you kill someone? I mean not a zombie but a human being."

John rubbed his head, "God, that was so long ago Julie." John thought for a moment, "But I guess what really went through my head was regret, anger, and sadness."

"I didn't feel that." Julie told John, "I felt scared. Really scared."

"I know. Many people respond differently, like R. How did you feel when you first killed someone?" John asked R, "You must have felt something."

"Yeah, regret." R told then, "And hatred towards myself for doing that. I don't like hurting people all that much. I hated hurting people, always have, always will." R looked down, "I think I was Dead for two or three years, maybe less."

There was a stiff silence between the three of them, Julie broke it after a while, "Dad, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Huh?" John looked over to Julie, "What is it Julie?"

"I...ummmm..."Julie wasn't sure how to tell her dad the good news, she grabbed R's hand and took a deep breath her heart was racing trying to find the right words, "I found out...that I'm pregnant."

John didn't say anything, he looked at Julie and then over to R, his hands went up to his head trying to figure out the words that he just heard, his daughter was pregnant?

"Dad, did you hear me?" Julie was worried she gripped R's hand tighter.

"Yeah, I heard you." John told her as he closed his eyes, "How long?"

Julie slowly relaxed, "A few days."

"How long is a few days Julie?" John looked at his daughter.

"About three days, I just found out today." Julie said, her heart was still beating really fast unsure of what her father would do.

"Ok." John sighed and got up out of the chair.

"Dad?" Julie was now really worried. "You ok?"

"Just trying to figure all of this out." John sat back down.

"Dad, you did say you wanted grandkids." Julie smiled.

"Yeah, your right about that." John chuckled a bit. "You will take good care of her right?" He asked R.

"Yes, of course I will. I will never hurt Julie or have anyone else hurt her. I love her way to much to have anything bad happen to her." R smiled at Julie, "She's my life."

"Well, that's good." John smiled at R, "Well I am off to bed, I suggest you two do the same as well."

"Ok, good night dad." Julie and R went up to bed soon after John left, R smiled at Julie as she slept in his arms, in just nine months he will be able to hold his new-born baby. R continued to think about what the baby would look like as he slowly went off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

A month had passes since Julie found out that she was pregnant, she quit her job at The Orchard and went to work with kids at the elementary school which made her really happy. R kept his job as a guard since he really liked going into the city to help people. As more people arrived back into the city the less crowded it was in the Stadium since half of the homes that were destroyed were now repaired and people could go back to their homes.

John put a new up a new rule saying that all the guards must check everyone's bags before entering the city again, he didn't want a repeat of last time to happen again and everyone understood that so the guards asked when people were coming back into the city that if they had alcohol with them, half of the time people said no they didn't, the other half had to have the alcohol taken away. Which made people mad but the guards told them that it was for their own good and the good of the city.

Today R was on guard with Kevin and Josh, the new no alcohol policy was pretty hard on the people who were returning to the city, which meant double the guards at The Orchard and the main entrance way to the Stadium.

The day was coming to an end when soldiers were returning to the Stadium, Tyler, a soldier who R became friends with a few weeks ago walked up to him and took something out of his military backpack, it was a model plane.

"Hey, I thought you could use a model plane since you don't live in your 747 anymore." Tyler handed the model plane to R, "The scale is 1:100, I know it's not your real plane but still it's something."

"Thanks Tyler, where did you get it?" R asked looking over the model plane.

"Airport, in one of the gift shops that was closed." Tyler explained, "We were cleaning up the airport and taking care of all the dead Bonies."

"Yeah, I saw that in the gift shop, never could get into it since the gates were closed." R laughed a little and thanks Tyler. He saw Julie walking up to him since his shift was just about over soon. "Hey Julie how you feeling today?"

"Not that great really." Julie smiled at R.

"Hard day today?" R asked as he left the main 'gate' to go back home with Julie.

"Yeah, I hate morning sickness. But I guess that's just a small price when it comes to being pregnant." Julie smiled as she and R walked hand in hand back home, "What do you have?" Julie noticed the model plane that R was holding.

"Oh Tyler gave it to me when they were at the airport today." R showed her the model, "I tried to get it from the gift shop but it was closed and the gates were locked."

"Well, that is very cool if you ask me." Julie smiled as they walked home for dinner.

Nora was cooking dinner when Julie and R got home, she looked up from the stove as Julie walked into the kitchen, "Hey Jules how are you doing today?"

"I've been better, today was a really bad day." Julie sat down at the kitchen take as she talked to Nora about her day. R went up into his room to put the model plane on the bookshelf to add to his model plane collection, and then went to go eat dinner.

"Oh, my dad can't make dinner tonight, he's got to work late again." Julie told Nora as the two of them set the table for dinner.

"He's been working late a lot, but I guess that's what you get for being the General's daughter, no dad around." Nora said as she started to served dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce, Nora didn't know how to cook that well and that was her only good dish that she knew how to make, besides breakfast.

"So after dinner we should watch a movie." Nora looked at R as they sat down to eat dinner.

"Why are you looking at me?" R asked.

"Because, you're the one with the big movie collection, that's why." Nora laughed a little at R.

"Ok, I'm sure we can find something to watch." R smiled as he started eating dinner.

The three of them talked about how their day was while they ate, after dinner R, Julie and Nora went to pick out a movie for them to watch, Julie and Nora decided on Columbiana, R wasn't to sure about that, but the girls talked him into watch it, and he gave in knowing he could never say no to Julie.

R thought the movie wasn't half bad, he really liked it, thought the character was just like Julie, a total bad ass and wouldn't take no for an answer, he held Julie close to him and they watched the movie, they had to pause the movie in the middle because Julie wanted some gummy bears since she had a real craving for them all of a sudden. R was more than happy to get her a pack of gummy bears.

It was pretty late when the movie ended, R took out the dvd and put it back in the case, then went up to bed with Julie. Nora had to leave for her night shift at the medical tents and wished Julie and R a good night sleep.

* * *

John came home at about 1am, he had to fill out paper work and couldn't go to bed until it was all done, he sat in his office trying to stay awake while getting all the papers filled out for the past week, he made some coffee to stay awake, it was a small pack of instant coffee, it wasn't much but it helped him stay awake to finish the paper work.

Julie woke up feeling like something was wrong, she turned on her bedside table lamp and moved the covers and saw blood on the sheets and she started to panic, and woke up R.

"R wake up." Julie shook R awake, he wasn't easy to wake him up, but she needed to get him up.

"Huh?" R woke up groggy and confused, "Whats wrong?"

"R, I'm bleeding." Julie looked at him, she was worried, "Go get dad, he might be still up."

"Ok." R stumbled out of bed and ran down to John's office while Julie got dressed, she couldn't find anything in the dead of night, she finally gave up and put on her combat boots and grabbed R's jacket.

"John." R ran into John's office hoping that John was still awake.

"R, what the hell? It's two in the morning, what is it?" John asked looking up from his paper work.

"Julie is bleeding, she needs to get to the medical tent now." R told John.

"Shit." John cursed under his breath, "I'll get the truck, get Julie."

R ran back upstairs and threw on his clothes and got Julie, she just changed into new pj's and they both went to get in the military truck, John drove fast to the medical tent and Julie and R both got out and ran into the tents.

Dr. Davids was surprised to see Julie and R that night, but Julie told her what happened at which point she took Julie back into one of the exam 'rooms' while R and John waited outside. A few tests were taken on Julie, and after what seemed forever R was finally able to be with Julie, John stayed off to the side as a OBGYN doctor gave Julie an echocardiogram. The look on the doctors face wasn't all that good.

"How far along are you Julie?" The doctor asked.

"Only twenty-seven days." Julie told the doctor, she held R's hand tightly really worried.

"I will be right back." The doctor left the 'room'.

Julie looked at R, "R, I'm really scared."

"It's ok Jules, everything will be ok." R held her in his arms and kissed her.

The doctor came back in and looked at Julie and R, he cleared his throat and sadly looked at them, "Julie." He began, "I am incredibly sorry. But you lost the baby."

Julie began to cry, "What? No."

"I'm sorry, you can try again in a month or two." The doctor told her and left the room.

R held Julie in his arms and began to cry himself, he couldn't believe it, he held Julie close to him as she cried into his shirt, holding tightly on to him. John left the medical tent, he would talk to them both some other time, but for now he would leave them alone.

"I'm sorry Jules, I'm so sorry." R held her and kissed her neck.

"I just want to go home now." Julie wiped her eyes as she looked at R. "It's no ones fault R."

"We will try again Jules." R held her and looked into her eyes.

Julie shook her head, "I just want to go home."

* * *

After she got dressed they both went back home, she sat on the sofa in her art room and held her knees to her chest, she couldn't believe what happened in the past few hours. Nora ran into the room and looked at Julie, and then brought her in for a hug as Julie cried in her best friends arms.

R was sitting outside on the front steps, it was almost sun rise. He couldn't face a new day knowing that just a few hours ago Julie lost the baby. He started snapping the rubber bands on his wrists, he cried a little as he thought of what happened, he looked up then back down at his feet as someone was walking by with their dog off the leash, it was one of the neighbors down the street.

The dog stopped and walked up to R and put its head on R's knee, he looked at the dog and the dog looked back into R's eyes, he slowly pet the dog's head.

The owner stopped and smiled as R pet the dog. The dog licked R's hand and went back to the owner to continue their walk.

R got up from the front steps and went inside, "Jules?" R went into her art room and saw Julie and Nora talking quietly. "Jules, I'm sorry for everything."

"R, it's not your fault." Julie got up and hugged him, "It's no ones fault."

He kissed her softly, "We can try again."

"Maybe in a month or so." Julie cried again as R held her in his arms.

"Yeah, maybe." R picked Julie up bridal style and walked her back to the bedroom, the sheets were already changed thanks to Nora. He placed her down on the bed, closed the curtains and then cuddled up next to her. Julie was tired from crying a lot that night so she had no problem falling asleep. R looked at her, he was really sad that she had lost the baby. Hopefully there will be a next time for the both of them, he slowly shut his eyes hoping for a next time, hoping to be a father once again.

* * *

**Ok, I am really sorry for this sad chapter everyone. Guess it just adds to the real life situations people deal with a lot.**


	14. Chapter 14

R woke up later that afternoon, Julie wasn't next to him so he got up and went to see if she was in her art room, but she wasn't there. R searched the entire house before he knew she wasn't at home. Then R figured out where Julie was, he grabbed the car keys and drove off to the airport, knowing that she might be there.

R drove past Kevin who stopped him, "Where are you going in such a hurry R?"

"To find Julie." R told Kevin.

"Well, she didn't go by here since I started working the gates," Kevin told R, "Which was this morning."

"Yeah, I know. But I think I know where she is." R smiled and drove off.

Kevin was confused but then R was always confusing a few people now and then, why should this time be any different? Kevin laughed and went back to work.

R drove to the airport where his plane was, he stopped the car and looked around, the tarmac was cleared of all dead Bonies, R didn't want to imagine what it was inside the airport. His plane was exactly how it was for the past six years, he walked up the steps and opened the door to the plane.

"Jules?" R walked inside, "You in here?"

"Go away." Julie's voice came from the cockpit of the plane.

R walked into the cockpit and sat down in the seat next to her, "Jules, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault R." Julie looked at him, her feet were up, she was in a relaxing position, her eyes closed, "I wish we could fly this plane somewhere."

"Yeah, I know." R smiled and leaned back in the seat, "Some place where we could just relax." He looked over at her, "Jules?"

"Yeah?" Julie looked over at R.

"We can always try again." He smiled a little.

"I know R." Julie sighed and looked out the window, "Wanna ask me why there are brains on the floor?"

R looked down and saw chewed up brains next to the two chairs, "No, not really."

Julie laughed, "I figured I would give it a try, and I kind of knew they were Parry's brains also."

"Sorry for eating your ex." R looked away.

"If you didn't eat my ex, then we would have never gotten together, and if we never gotten together then there would be no cure." Julie smiled and got up leaving the cockpit.

R followed her, "I know."

Julie smiled and kissed R forcing him down into a seat, "I will always love you R, no matter what."

"I know, I wouldn't know what do to without you in my life." R smiled and leaned into kiss Julie again, "I would die if you weren't around."

"Well I am not going anywhere anytime soon R." Julie sat on R's lap, "And if I was going somewhere, you would be with me."

"Always?" R smiled and stroked Julie's hair.

"Always." Julie kissed R.

Julie smiled as R continued to kiss her in all the right places, they both leaned back onto the old seats, he knew her body so well, just like the back of his hand. R took off her shirt and places kissed on her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Julie's hands tugged at R's shirt trying to take it off, and once it was off of him she slid her hands down his body, feeling all his muscles and kissing his soft skin.

He moaned from her touch as she places kisses on his neck and shoulders as her hands went down to his paints to take them off, but R wasn't going to just yet have her do that. He took off her bra and started to suck and nibble on Julie's breasts making her moan and throw her head back as he gave her breasts his attention, Julie tried to undo his pants but she gave up and placed her hands on R's strong back as he continued to kiss and play with Julie's nipples.

He then traveled down her stomach kissing and lick her skin as he went along, she moaned as he got down to her pants and undid them, he slid them off leaving her underwear and kissed her on her underwear. He could feel the heat coming off from her as she let out a soft moan telling him that it was ok for him to do whatever he wanted. R took off her underwear and kissed her just above her midsection.

He looked up at her and captured her lips as she moaned out for him thrusting her hips up into his, he took off his pants and slowly entered her, she moaned out in pleasure as he slowly rocked his hips into her. He wanted to go slow so this moment could last forever, and Julie didn't mind that one bit she kept moaning out to him as he thrusted into her.

They soon reached their climax and Julie cried out for R, her back arched off the seat as R sped up a little as he began to cum inside her. They both collapsed holding each other, both covered in sweat.

Julie began to laugh a little.

R looked at her, "Whats so funny?"

"I guess we just joined the mile high club." Julie smiled and moved some hair out of R's face, "But I guess that would have to work if the plane was in the air."

"We can pretend to be flying." R smiled and kissed Julie.

She just smiled back at him, "I love you."

"And I love you too." R kissed Julie.

They both got dressed again and looked around R's old plane, "This place is full of memories."

"Yep," Julie smiled and hug him, "And we just made some more memories right in these two seats."

"Jules, your funny." R smiled and kissed her again, "Kevin told me that this plane might be in a museum some day."

"Well, you never know." Julie smiled and walked out of the plane, R closed the door behind them and they both drove back home.


	15. Chapter 15

A thousand things were going through John Grigio's mind now, one of them being how to talk to Julie about losing her baby, John was so lost in thought that he didn't see General Addams enter the tent where John had is office in.

"General Grigio, it has come to my attention that my men and I are considered about the zombies." General Addams stood at the opening of the tent.

"About what?" John asked getting up from his desk.

"They are not changing." General Addams said, "They are looking human, but they can change back into what they were before."

"General Addams, this is my city." John walked up to him, "These are my people, under my command. They are all changing back to being humans..."

"No they are not." Addams argued with John.

"You have seen R, have you not?" John asked.

"Yes, the boy is strange." Addams wondered about R.

"R maybe strange but he had helped many people turn back into humans, his friends included." John crossed his arms and standing tall.

Addams walked out of the tent without another word, he saw Julie and R walking by holding hands, he thought he would prove to General Grigio that zombies would never change.

He approached R from behind and grabbed him, holding R's arms above his head so R couldn't fight back, Julie saw all of this and tried to tell General Addams to let R go.

"You think you are human again kid?" General Addams whispered into R's ear, "You will never be human as long as you live."

"I am human, and I don't have to prove it to you General." R hissed at him, "You can kill me for all you want, but the cure is in my blood, I will come back some how."

"Funny how you mentioned 'killing you' because I plain to do just that." General Addams raised his gun to R's head.

"Drop the gun General." John stepped forward, his gun raised, "Drop the gun, before I drop you."

"General Grigio, how nice of you to join us." General Addams smiled, "Come to watch this zombie get killed."

"I know what happened to you Addams, this is not the way." John told him, "I know what you have been through."

"You know nothing about me Grigio. Nothing!" General Addams said as he pressed the gun to R's head.

"I know that your wife got bit and turned, I know that she attacked your daughter and son." John said, "And I know that you had to put them down, you didn't have a choice in the matter."

"You know nothing." Addams screamed at everyone around him, "Nothing!"

"I lost my wife as well." John told him, "I know what it's like. I thought that I lost my daughter as well when she didn't return from that mission three months ago."

R felt Addams tightening his grip on his gun, he looked at Julie, not sure if he would make it out of this. John saw that Addams' finger was in the trigger and tried to talk to him to calm him down, but it wasn't working to well. R moved his head so John could get a clear shot, hoping to miss R.

"This is my city Addams, what I say goes. So you can either leave here by walking away, or you can leave here by me shooting at you. Your choice." John shouted. "Now! Let R go."

"Never Grigio." Addams tightened his grip on the gun and had his finger on the trigger.

John had no choice, instead of shooting Addams in the head, John aimed for his leg and shoot him in the knee, General Addams went down dropping his gun and clenching his knee.

"Get him out of here, he is no General anymore." John told his men as they took Addams away.

R couldn't believe what just happened, Julie ran up to him, "R, you ok?"

Took R a few minutes to come around, "I will be." As he, Julie and John sat in John's tent.

"Sorry you had to be in the middle of all that R." John put his hand on R's shoulder, "Should have known from the beginning that the guy was trouble."

"Dad, why did he take everything out on R?" Julie asked, she was worried.

John scratched his head, "He knew that the only way through me was to get to R. I guess in some way he didn't trust R."

"Whats going to happen to all his men?" R asked John.

"They could stay here or they are free to leave, it's really up to them." John said to the two of them, "Julie, I want to talk to you and R when I get home tonight about what happened last night."

"I know dad." Julie looked down, "I'm not really ready for you to talk to me about what I went through, not just yet anyway." Julie got up and left the tent, "Give me another day, please dad."

R looked down and started snapping his rubber bands on his wrist, "I'm sorry John."

"For what?" John was confused, "It's not your fault R."

Rossy walked in, "Sir, one of Addams' men wants to talk to you."

"Ok, send him in." John looked back at R, "This conversation isn't over R."

"I understand, I should be with Julie." R left the tent as a solider walked in.

"General Grigio, everyone respects you for what you did." The solider said to John.

"Oh? And why is that?" John asked.

"General Addams, well he was unstable after his wife and kids were shot and killed, none of us respected him. We all wish to be your soldiers and guards." The solider said.

"I see, and you talked it over with everyone?" John asked.

"Yes, sir. We agreed for you to be in command now." The solider smiled and saluted John.

"Whats your name?" John asked.

"Parker, sir." Parker told John.

"Well Parker, you and your men will be safe now." John shook Parker's hand and then sent him off.

Julie was at home already, she was laying in her bed with her music playing when R walked in, she smiled as he laid down next to her and put his hand on her stomach. She looked over at him and kissed him.

"I love you Jules." R smiled from her kiss.

"I love you too R." Julie giggled a little, "Hope we can..."

"I'm sure we can." R cut Julie off, "I really do hope we can."

Julie climbed on top of R and started to kiss him, "I don't want to stop trying, I want to have a family with you."

"Me too Jules." R smiled and leaned up to kiss her as his hands went under her shirt, "I know we will have to try harder, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


	16. Chapter 16

Julie and R were laying in bed holding each other, Julie looked over at R and smiled, "R do you remember how you died?"

R was wondering, "No, I don't really remember."

"But you have a bite mark on your shoulder." Julie said.

"Yeah," R knew he had a bite mark, but he still didn't know how he was bitten.

"How long do you think you were a zombie, must have been a year or two." Julie asked R again, "Sorry for the questions."

"No, its ok if you want to know, It might have been a few months, maybe two or three years, I'm not sure." R smiled as one of his hands was on Julie's stomach and the other was playing with her blonde hair, "Might have been maybe two years, give or take."

"I would guess two years." Julie smiled, she looked over at R's body he still had scars over his body but they were all faint and have all healed, she saw the two bullet wounds that he got, one being from her dad. She also saw where she stabbed him when they first met, as well as a few other scars on his chest and stomach.

R knew she was looking at his scars, "You know if you start asking me about my scars I am drawing a blank about how I got them all," R pointed to his chest, "except this one, you stabbed me when we first met."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Julie blushed, "I didn't know what else to do."

"Yeah I understand." R smiled and kissed her and then pointed the bullet wound on his shoulder, "You dad gave me this one."

"Sorry about that, you know how dad can be." Julie smiled and kissed the bullet wound.

"Yeah, wants to protect you." R smiled, "And so do I."

"Yeah, and I know how you get this bullet wound." Julie pointed to the one on his arm, "By saving dad."

"Yep. Didn't regret doing that." R smiled, "Never did."

"Well that's good." Julie smiled.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, R grabbed his shirt from off the floor as Julie went to open her door, it was her father.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"Yeah." Julie let him in as she went back to her bed.

"Listen I want to talk to you two." John sat down in the edge of Julie's bed.

"About what?" R was wondering.

"About what happened to you two, mostly what happened to Julie." John looked from R to Julie.

Julie looked at her dad, "You don't know what I went through dad, losing the baby was really hard for me," Julie looked at R, "For the both of us."

"I know." John put his hand on Julie's shoulder. "It's really hard for me to see you like this, breaks my heart."

"Breaks mine to Jules." R held her hand.

"Thank you, both of you." Julie looked from her dad to R, "But, it's really hard because we both wanted to start a family together..."

"And we still can." R cut her off, "We are a family, you, me, John, Nora, and M. One big, messed up family with a bunch of problems."

Julie laughed, "Yeah, I know. But a family of our own R." Julie smiled, "Remember that house you took me to? That beautiful house, I want to live there, one our baby one day." Julie paused, "And I doubt five people can live in that house."

R smiled, "I know Jules, I just wanted to see you smile again."

"Julie," John looked at his daughter, "We are all trying to help you, and if you let us we can."

"I know dad, thanks." Julie smiled and hugged her dad.

John hugged her back, "Now what house are you talking about?"

"There is a housing development down on Marigold Ave." Julie explained, "R took me there when we were on our picnic."

"I know that place, hasn't been touched." John smiled, "Where, which house?"

"The last house on St. Laurence Ave, there was a for sale sign on the front yard. It's a beautiful house." Julie told her father. "The neighbor hood isn't ready yet though, may take another year or two for it to be finished."

"Well, I am glad that you know what you two are going to do after the clean up is finished and everything is restored." John looked at the two of them, "I still want you to try to have a baby."

"God, dad. I lost my baby not even less than seventy two hours ago and your already pushing me to try to have another one." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." John said.

"It's ok dad." Julie smiled.

"Well, I gotta get back to work, General Addams men are now my men so I have to give them new orders," John started to walk out of the room, "Still means you are working the entrance R. You start in two hours."

"I understand, you can never have to many soldiers and guards to keep everyone safe." R said.

"Good." John left Julie's room.

R leaned over and kissed Julie. "I love you Jules."

"I love you too," Julie smiled and wrapped her arms around R's neck, "Always will love you." They both kissed nice and slow.

R soon left to go back on guard duty, he slowly walked up to the 'gates' as he saw Josh, Kevin and Jake with a few new guards. Jake looked over as R approached them.

"Hey, R. Haven't seen you around for the past two days, where you been?" Jake asked.

R had to figure out what to say to Jake, "Been helping Julie."

"Oh right, pregnancy can take its toll on the women, pretty much a bitch." Jake told R, "But it all pays off in the end."

"Ummmmm...yeah." R looked away and started snapping his rubber bands on his wrist.

"Anyway we got orders to scout out downtown to make sure its clear of Bonies so they can start rebuilding again." Jake told R as the military truck approached then, Jake introduced R to the three new guards, "This is Mark, Taylor and Mick."

"Nice to meet you," R smiled a little at the three new guards.

"Same to you." Mick said back to R as he got into the military truck.

The seven of them got in and the truck drove off to downtown. R kept to himself the drive there, the new guards talked to each other as well as the others, Jake could feel something was wrong with R.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Jake asked as they got out of the truck as it dropped them off.

"Nothing." R lied, "Everything is fine."

Jake looked from R to the others, "Hey, scout again, we will look around here see if there are any Bonies inside these building."

The others walked off, Jake waited until they were out of sight and then looked at R, "Ok whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." R lied again.

"R, you're lying, I know since we have been friends for three months, and been working together for two months. I know somethings up." Jake crossed his arms and looked at R, "Now talk."

R sighed, he had to tell Jake, "Julie..." R looked down, "...she lost the baby."

Jake just stood there speechless, R looked at his friend.

"God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Jake said finally.

"Now you do." R walked away.

About an hour passed and they only found about seven Bonies hiding in the shadows, two of them were already dead, and the others were very weak from not feeding off of humans.

Jake looked around, "Well this area is safe, hopefully it will get rebuilt soon."

R picked up a small stuffed bear from a shop that was broken into, he smiled as he put it on his back pack, then he heard whimpering from inside the store, he motioned to the others as he went in and drew his gun.

He saw it was a dog under one of the tables, he went over and it wagged its tail happy to see him, "Hey there."

"R, what did you find?" Josh asked.

R picked the dog up and put it over his shoulders, the dog licked his face and wagged its tail, "Found a dog. Not sure how long its been in here."

"Looks like a few months." Kevin said as he looked at the dog, it was a German Shepherd, "Looks like it's a year old, maybe two years old. Might have escaped from somewhere because it's not all skin and bones."

R put the dog down and gave it some food and water, he saw that the dog had something wrong with its leg, "I think it might have a broken leg."

Kevin leaned down and took a look, making the dog whimper, "This is old, happened a few months ago."

"We should take him or her back to the Stadium, Dr. Bennet could take a look, he's the only vet around away." Jake said to the group.

"It's a girl." R told Jake as he picked the dog up again and put it over his shoulders and started to walk back to the Stadium.

Once back at the Stadium R took the dog, which the guys named Mystique, R wasn't sure about the name, but Kevin told him that Mystique means "A fascinating aura of mystery" and since they didn't know where the dog came from exactly it seemed like it was a perfect fit for the German Shepherd puppy.

The vet, Dr. Bennet looked over the German Shepherd, "Looks to be she is only two years old," He looked at the leg, "this is a very old injury might have been a few months ago."

"That's what Kevin said when we found her." R said petting the dog's head, "Do you think you can fix it?"

"If I had an x-ray, I could see how badly it is, but since I don't I wouldn't really know." Dr. Bennet said to R.

"So, what will you do?" R asked, "You can't put her down."

"No, no, no. I can see that the puppy is healthy. I will have to amputate its leg off, because there is no use in repairing the broken bones in its leg." Dr. Bennet told R, "But I will have to do that when she is healthier, she needs liquids in her system."

John walked into the vet tent and saw the German Shepherd puppy laying on the medical table, "Josh and Kevin told me you guys found a dog, I didn't believe it at first. But they told me it was the truth."

"Yeah, I found her really." R told John, "Can she be a guard?"

John thought about it for a minute and then nodded, "Yes, I guess she can be, but since you found her, it's your job to take care of her."

"You mean you don't mind?" R asked.

"Just like your cat, you will have to take care of her. And besides, she kind of looks like my dog that I had when I was younger." John said petting the dog's head. "Whats her name?"

"Mystique." R told John.

"Strange name, but I guess it works." John left the tent.

R smiled and leaned down to Mystique's eye level, "John is strict at some times, but he will like you. Just hope you like cat, not at food but as a friend." Mystique wagged her tail and licked R's face, "I take that as a yes." R soon left, his shift was over and he went back home to tell Julie the good news.

* * *

**I really like how this chapter turned out, please tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**New people come back to the city, some flirting, some sex (not graphic), and hoping for a new family.**

* * *

Two weeks passed since R found the German Shepherd puppy, Mystique, she started getting her strength back and was looking more healthy everyday, R went to see her before and after work everyday. He even brought Julie to see Mystique and fell in love with the puppy when she first saw her.

Today R was heading to the vet tent to see Mystique before she went into surgery for the day for her front leg to be amputated, Dr. Bennet said that many dogs who had a leg amputated recover quickly soon after the operation and it doesn't bother then at all.

R walked into the vet tent and saw Mystique sleeping on a dog bed on the ground, "Hey Mystique." R sat down next to the puppy and pet her head, she licked his hand and wagged her tail, "I guess you will be coming home with me tonight after your surgery."

"She will have to stay a few days after she gets her surgery to make sure everything is fine." Dr. Bennet walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know." R said, "Thanks for telling me." R looked back at the puppy, "Guess I'll come visit you after work then."

R soon left to start his guard duty at the main gates, he, Jake and Josh were on guard duty that afternoon until evening, R didn't mind that since they were all friends now. Some people left the Stadium to go back home since their homes have been repaired, a few people were driving back into the city as they heard the news that there was a cure and everything was returning to normal.

Jake walked up to R, "How is the puppy doing?"

"Getting better day by day, she will be in surgery for most of the day today." R told Jake.

"Well, we can always use a dog on duty with us." Josh smiled, "Would make it easer."

"Maybe, if you don't mind a three-legged dog." R smiled.

"Nope, disabled dogs are better if you ask me." Josh said, "I had a three-legged dog and a blind dog when I was little. The three-legged dog was the blind dogs eyes."

"That's cool. What happened?" R asked wondering about the dogs.

"Don't know, we adopted them from a high kill shelter, the people didn't know the story, or they didn't really care." Josh said, "they were going to kill those dogs that day, disabled dogs and old dogs never have a chance at high kill shelters. Really sad."

"Sorry to hear that, what happened to them?" R asked Josh.

"Die happy from old age." Josh smiled, "Both of them had good lives."

"Well saving a life is always good." Kevin walked up, "no matter who's life you save, right R?"

"Why are you asking me?" R looked at Kevin.

"Well because of you and Julie, you saved a lot of people who would die from being killed by zombies." Kevin told R, "Hey car coming."

R looked and saw a car approaching the Stadium, the woman rolled down the window and smiled, "Is this the Stadium?" She asked.

"God, mom. I'm pretty sure it is since it has guards all around." The teenage daughter rolled her eyes.

"Cassie stop." The mother said trying to have her daughter to shut up. "It's really nice to see people who aren't infected."

"Do you have any alcohol with you?" Kevin asked. "There is a strict no alcohol rule

"No, we don't." The mother told Kevin.

"Who came up with that dumb rule?" Cassie asked putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"The General did, after his daughter was attacked by a drunk man." Kevin told Cassie, "Please step out of the car so we can scan your eyes."

"Why were not infected." Cassie said to Kevin.

"It's a precaution to everyone in the city or new to the city." Kevin told the mother and her daughter.

Kevin scanned the mothers eyes as R scanned the daughter's eyes. Cassie smiled at R "Your cute." She said flirting with R.

R ignored her, but he did show a small smiled, Josh walked over looking through the car to see if there was indeed no alcohol. He heard what the teenager said, "Sorry my man, R is already taken."

"He' is?" She asked.

"Yep, he is engaged to a beautiful woman." Josh smiled at the girl.

"Oh, boo." Cassie leaned against the car and looked at Josh, "Are you engaged to anyway?"

"What? No." Josh said surprised, "I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Maybe I can be your girlfriend." Cassie smiled and winked at Josh, "I always loved men in uniforms."

"Well...I...ummmm..."Josh didn't know what to say to that, he blushed a dark shade of red, almost as red as R's shirt, then he cleared his throat.

"Cassie, stop hitting on the guards and get in the car!" The mother said angrily.

"God mom, I was flirting with him, there is a difference." Cassie rolled her eyes and got in the car, she rolled down her window, "See ya around." She winked at Josh as the car drove off.

R and Kevin both started laughing as the car drove away, Kevin was the first to speak up, "So you gonna get with that girl? She was hitting on you."

"She was hitting on R." Josh corrected Kevin.

"Hey I'm engaged to Julie, still trying for a baby also." R told the two guys, "Julie hates it when other girls flirt with me."

"Yeah, she gets her shot guns and blows there heads off." Kevin said, "I could tell she wanted to kill me when I broke up with Nora."

"You brought that on yourself Kevin." R told his friend.

"Yeah, your right about that one." Kevin sighed, "But Josh get a piece of that," he said punching his best friend.

"What? No I can't do that." Josh backed away but Kevin got him in a head lock.

"You can and you will. Take her to The Orchard when you get off of duty." Kevin demanded.

"Ok, ok, ok. I will." Josh finally gave in, "I'll take her to The Orchard."

"Good, we will except a full report tomorrow." Kevin teased Josh.

"Goddammit." Josh kicked a rock, it bounced off the dumpster. R and Kevin both laughed.

Evening soon came and all three of the men went off duty for the night, R waved good-bye to Kevin and Josh and went home to see Julie. Josh went to find out where that new girl Cassie was living, and Kevin went out on a date with his girlfriend Lilly.

Back at home R put his gun in the bedside drawer, he only had a hand gun, R refused to take John's shot-gun because he didn't really want it for a number of reasons, one of them was that he didn't like killing or hurting people, but John insisted on him taking it because R couldn't keep checking out a shot-gun forever. So R finally gave in and took John's extra shot-gun, he looked around Julie wasn't in the bedroom, so he made his way over to her art room.

Julie was finishing up a painting when R walked in, he put his arms around her and kissed her neck, "I missed you so much today Jules."

"I missed you too." Julie set her paints down and turned around in R's arms and kissed him, "I really want you tonight."

They both almost didn't make it back to the bedroom without ripping off each others clothes, Julie gasped from R's touches as she always did, he knew her body to well and took advantage of that knowing where it always made her moan loudly or gasp. They both collapsed on the bed, but Julie wasn't going to let R have all the fun, she was on top of R as she kissed her way down his body, she knew his body all to well, just like her knew hers.

Soon after a few hours of well needed sex between them, R held Julie in his arms and looked at her as she slept, he thought to himself how lucky he was to have her and to be engaged to a beautiful woman, hoping to start a family with her soon. He soon drifted off to sleep thinking about those two thoughts and hoping he would be able to start a family with her someday soon.


	18. Chapter 18

R was hoping for the day off today, he hadn't had a day to spend with Julie in about a month, but there was a lot to do around the Stadium and the city. Today R and a group of soldiers were scouting the city for any new comers to the city, so far it has been a dead-end, it was late in the afternoon and everyone was tired, including the German Shepherd puppy, Mystique, she had recovered really well for the past few days and R thought it would be a good idea to take her out on a scouting mission.

Every now and then she would rest by leaning against R's leg and looking up at him with her sweet puppy dog eyes, he gave him every time and picked her up and carried her on his back, this made some of the soldiers laugh a little, but R just shrugged it off.

Everyone decide to call it a day when Mystique perked up and started barking up a storm, R tried to hold on to her leash but she was pulling so hard that she yanked the leash out of his hands and ran off, R ran after her, dropping his gun behind him.

He rounded a corner and saw a boy fighting off a zombie who refused to give into the cure and started tearing off parts of his skin as he became a Bonie. R ran up to the zombie and punched it in the jaw, causing it to fall back. The teen fell back he had his gun in his hand still, not knowing who to shoot at.

"F-foooooood." The zombie said with a low groan.

"No, not food." R told the confused zombie.

"F-F-FOOOOOOOD. EAT!" The zombie charged at R and tried to bite him, but R defended himself pretty well from the confused zombie.

R groaned at the zombie trying to have him understand that there was no need to attack the boy but the zombie didn't listen, he charged at R again and bit his hand, R reached for his gun with his other hand as the zombie bit down on R's hand, R shoot him three times in the head until the zombie fell down dead. R held his hand and looked over at the girl.

"Stay away." The boy held his gun aiming it at R, "I mean it freak, stay away."

"Drop the gun." A voice came from behind him, R turned around and saw about six other people behind him, R slowly dropped his gun.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" The leader asked.

"I...ummmm..."R wasn't sure what to say, he looked at his hand, it was burning and the leader saw his red blood turn black for just a few seconds and then turn red again.

"What are you?" The leader asked.

"Drop your weapons, your surrounded." A familiar voice said.

The small group looked around and saw soldiers all around them, the slowly lowered their weapons.

Jake walked up to R, "R that was the most stupidest thing you could have done, and you have done many stupid things." He handed R his gun and patted him on the back.

There was a sudden barking as Mystique came running back up to R, "Oh now you show up." R petted Mystique's head, "Where did you go?"

"OK, can someone please tell me what is going on?" The leader asked. "What is he?"

"Wanna tell them R?" Josh asked as he wrapped R's hand up with a bandage.

"I am-" R paused, "Sorry, I was a zombie, but I turned human. There is a cure."

"Did you hear that Dean, there is a cure." The boy looked at the leader of the group, "We can cure everyone back home."

"Where is the cure?" The leader asked. "We need it."

"It's not that simple, we can't just give it to you." R told the group.

"Why not?" The leader asked.

"Because," R paused again, "I am the cure to this whole apocalypse."

"What the hell?" The leader didn't believe it.

"Come back to the Stadium with us and we will explained everything." Jake told the group, "Just don't kill R."

"We wont kill him, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone else." The boy said.

"I don't like hurting people." R told them.

A Volvo V70 slowly drove up, Jake and R got in the car, R and the boy got in the back since there was back seats where the trunk was, Mystique jumped in the back with them and laid down, R looked at his hand and saw that his wedding band was missing, he told the cars to wait while he went back to the dead zombie to get the ring.

Jake went with him, cracked the jaw open and got R's wedding band, "Shouldn't be wearing your wedding ring when your on missions, this kind of thing would happen if you aren't careful."

"Yeah, I got that now." R put it in his pocket and then got back into the car.

"Hi, I'm Sam" the teenage boy introduced himself to R.

"Hi Sam, I'm R." He told her, "Sorry about what happened."

"I should be use to it by now, but I'm not." Sam told R. "So you were a zombie?" He asked R, "That must have been scary."

"It was, and I don't really want to talk about it." R told her.

Back at the Stadium the group that R and his group ran into went to talk to The General about what their situation was and where they were from, it turns out that the group was from San Diego, California, the outbreak was really bad over there that more than half the state was infected. Turns out that Dean was a Sargent in the US Marines.

"Where were you stationed?" John asked.

"Iraq for six years. I trained at Camp Pendleton, California. I know my way around any weapon sir. My dad was a cop. He got bit," Dean paused, "killed himself before he was infected. I looked out for my brother after that, these are friends of ours."

After hearing how the group got down to California, The General was surprised, being that most of the country was infected and only their city was the only state that was cured from the infection.

R listened he knew he needed to help them, "I want to go and help."

John looked at R, he was going to start to say something but Julie walked into the tent and walked over to R and held his hand, "I want to go to, if R is going then I am too. We both started the cure here and now we want to bring the cure to everyone who needs it."

"Julie, I don't think this is a good idea." John told her.

"Dad, didn't you always tell me to stand up for what I believe in?" Julie asked her father.

"Yes, I did." John replied.

"Well, I am doing what you want me to, I believe that R and I can cure everyone and change everything back to the way it was before all of this happen." Julie looked at John, "We can't just sit around and do nothing, we know what the cure is, why not use it to help. R and I are the cure. We can beat this."

"What is the cure?" Sam asked.

R and Julie were silent for a moment before Julie answered, "It's love, that what brought R back."

"You gotta be kidding me, love?" The leader laughed.

"Dean shut up, they aren't kidding."

Dean, the leader, stopped laughing, "OK, sorry." Dean looked at R and Julie, "Well...I guess you two will be coming with us then," He looked at John, "if that is ok with you sir."

John looked at Julie and R, and sighed, "I guess you two are old enough to my your own choices and you choose to help cure the world, there is nothing I can do about that but be happy."

"Thank you dad." Julie hugged her father.

"You're welcome," He looked at R, "guard her with your life. I am counting on you."

"I will always keep Julie safe, no matter what." R promised John.

"OK," Dean said, "I guess we should tell you our names since you will be with us for a month." He pointed at the boy next to him, "This is my brother Sam," Then the two people behind him, "Thats Michael and Alex." Then pointed at the boys that were twins, "Thats Jayden and Jordan." After meeting everyone, Dead told them that they will be leaving at 7am sharp.

Julie and R agreed to meet in the front of the Stadium and went to go back, not much packing was done when they got home, since R had been gone all day and missed Julie so much they he wanted to spend some _quality time_ together for a few hours.

Since they might not be able to get some time to themselves every moment counted that late afternoon and evening, Julie was happy that her dad was stuck at work and Nora was working the late shift again so she and R could have all the sex they could ever want.

For those few hours everything seemed to disappear from them, their worries, fears and just everything else, all that they had been each other. After several rounds of great hard-core sex Julie thought it would be a good idea to start packing for that month that they would be gone. She helped R pack as well, which was easy for him, all he needed weren't that much compared to Julie.

After they finished packing, Julie and R just thought it would be nice to just cuddle up together and listen to music from one of R's records, he would miss the records when he was on the road, but Julie was going to be bringing her iPod, but R told her it wasn't the same as the records, it was more alive to him then an iPod. Julie had to agree with him there, she had grown to love listening to R's records.

They soon fell asleep in each others arms, tomorrow they would be going on the road helping everyone, making the world return to normal after the six years it went to hell.

* * *

**And I am loving where my fan-fiction is going since its "A New Life", everything will really be a new life soon. Everyone will be starting over. And gaining their lives back again. Little play on works I guess. **

**I got really inspired by the movie Red Dawn (2012) such a bad ass movie and so amazing.**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Julie and R woke up early to pack up the car and take plenty of food, water, extra gas and supplies that they would need on the trip, John was up to see them both off. R was loading everything in the convertible when John stopped him.

"You're not taking that car." John told R.

R was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Dad, we need the convertible." Julie tried to convince her dad.

"Here." John tosses R a set of keys, "I'm giving you my truck."

"Your truck?" R asked.

"Your military truck?" Julie asked.

"Thats the one." John smiled, "Be careful you two, and come back soon." He handed Julie the military phone, "Call me if there is any problems."

"Thanks dad don't worry, I will call you if there is a problem." Julie kissed her father good-bye and then loaded up her dads truck with everything and she and R drove off.

They met up with Dean and the others at the front of the Stadium. Julie and R got out of the truck with a map and showed how far North her dad and his men got.

"Ok, so my dad and his men got up to Roseburg, Oregon. Other than that, we don't know if any of the infected people made it over the border to California or not." Julie told Dean, "My guess is not."

"Ok, sounds good." Dean said looking at the map, We will make out way down to California by going to Elensburg, Yakima, and Goldendale.

"Why, that's way far West?" Julie asked.

"To see if there are any zom- I mean see if there are any people infected." Dean explained.

"Dean, that will take twice as long to drive through, it will be night fall by time we get to Kennewick." Sam said, It's almost nine hours."

"Then we better get started." Dean looked at the maps he and Julie both had, she copied the route that they will take and then gave it to R.

The drive out of the city was long, Julie was glad she brought he iPod to they could listen to music to pass the time while driving, all though R didn't like iPod's that much, it would have to do for him for now.

He looked at the map to see what routes they would be taking, from out of the city, it would be all high way until they got to Red Bluff, they would stop there for a while to see if there was anyone or anything around, but what Julie told him was that no one was living there for a long time, not since the outbreak started.

"R?" Julie thought that she needed to break the silence.

"Yeah Jules?" R looked over at her.

"What if..."Julie had to think about her question for a minute.

"What if what?" R asked.

"What if I become pregnant again when we're on the road?" Julie asked.

"Then we will tell them that we have to go back, I don't want to risk anything." R told Julie, "if you do become pregnant when we are on the road then we will turn back, hopefully they will understand." R looked at Julie, "You aren't now?"

"What? No." Julie let out a small laugh, "I just wanted to know what you would do. And you did make the right choice."

R smiled and changed the music Julie had on, he tried different songs before Julie grabbed her iPod and changed it to Pink. R was surprised from the music she had chosen, he looked out the window and listened the lyrics, not knowing what to make of it, he looked over at Julie and she was singing along to the music.

R slowly smiled and relaxed, he slowly grew to like Julie's music after some time, but it would never beat his records and she knew that.

They reached Richland by noon, it would have been sooner but Dean's truck got a blow out tire and it took a while to change, lucky with all the abandoned cars it was easy to replace.

They looked around, most the city was farm land, R wandered off to see if he could find anything for Julie or him. Dean saw R walk off to a street of shops and followed him, R looked around and went into a pharmacy. He still was on guard for anything that would attack him, he held his gun by his side as he entered the store.

The shelfs were mostly empty, he walked around the store and found a few things that Julie would need at some point. R took three pregnancy tests and put them in his pocket.

"You two trying for a baby?" Dean asked as he walked up behind R.

R turned around and raised his gun, he lowered it when he saw Dean. R didn't say anything and just walked out grabbing a small toy snow globe and put that in his jacket pocket.

"I see you're a man of very little words." Dean followed R out, "So whats your deal?"

"What do you mean?" R asked as they both walked back to the cars.

"I mean how did you become human again?" Dean lied.

"Thats not what you wanted to ask me, was it?" R looked at Dean.

"No, it wasn't." Dean said rolling up his jacket sleeves, R could see a few tattoos Dean had.

"What did you want to ask me then?" R asked.

"How did, someone like you...end up with The Generals daughter?" Dean asked.

R shrugged and walked away, he didn't really want to get into the whole story of how he kidnapped Julie and how she wanted to kill him. R got back to the truck, he put the small snow glob on the dash-board and gave Julie the three pregnancy tests.

"Just in case." R whispered to Julie, she smiled and kissed R.

"Ok, let's go, we will be able to make it to Cottenwood by night fall." Dean told the group.

Julie looked over at R, "Whats with him?"

"Don't know." R climbed back into the truck and looked at the snow globe on the dash-board of the car.

Julie smiled as they drove up to Hermiston, Dean was right, it was night fall by the time they arrived there. R looked around at the small town, no one was living there, he did see skeletons all over the place which made him sad. The people were infected and it looked like they all became Bonies.

The group drove around the town before they found a fire department to stay in, at least they would have beds that night. R looked around the fire station and found a separate bed for him and Julie to sleep in. Which was nice because he wasn't sure about the others just yet.

They all had dinner with each other and talked, Dean asked the question he asked to R to Julie, "So how did you two end up together?"

Julie looked up from what she was eating, "It's a long story, but the shortened story is that R kidnapped me, saved me from Bonies and his friends who wanted to eat me, we became friends. I saved him from my dad, and basically both fell in love with each other."

"Really?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Julie smiled and looked over at R, "a classic love story."

"Kind of like Beauty and the Beast." Sam said. "Or Romeo and Juliet."

R spoke up, "It just happened."

Everyone grew silent, Dean spoke up, "Ok, bed in ten for everyone. We got a long drive tomorrow."

Soon dinner was cleaned up and everyone went off to bed, R and Julie slept in their own room separate from the others, he held her in his arms as they both slept, he had his gun under the pillow incase anything went wrong, but his eyes started to grow heavy for sleep and soon he was out, exhausted from the trip that they had that day.

* * *

**Julie and R go on the road with the people that want their help.**


	20. Chapter 20

It had been about a month since R and Julie set off to help exhume the situation of the zombies, they were helped by another group that R and some soldiers ran into a few weeks back in the city and offered to help in the situation. So far they had come in contact with so many zombies that Julie lost count about seventy-five more or less, she didn't really care.

She and R had helped so much that it felt really good to them, she was really happy about helping bring the cure to all the zombies that they came in contact with. They would come in contact with a group, cure them, stay with them through the rest of the day and night and would send them off the next day.

That way they would have more human interaction and would know how to act like humans again, some weren't so lucky a few times they would come across Bonies or zombies who had given up hope and would just be peeling their flesh off, then R and Julie would have no choice but to shoot them.

After what seemed like a long time on the road all of them made it to the broader of Medford, Oregon, it was a small city, with very little around, they stayed in a county club, which some parts were still pretty nice to sleep, eat and hang out in. R found some golf clubs and golf balls in a storage room, but didn't really know how to play golf so he gave them to Jayden and Jordan who went out to play some golf, most of the time at night.

Everyone explored the city making sure to bring walkie talkies with them incase they got into any trouble when they weren't with the group, the twins Jayden and Jordan would run off every morning to explore, they were eighteen and able to take care of themselves, they also they also were good shooters incase they got into any trouble, they both found a brewery a few miles away from the camp and brought back several bottles of beer.

R and Julie explored the airport but everything was cleared out, so they decide to explore the city and found a Starbucks! Julie grabbed all the bags of coffee, tea, and anything else that she and R could get their hands on. Julie sat in the truck and drink her first cup of tea, she couldn't remember the last time she had a good cup of tea, but she was really happy.

"We are making good timing," Dean said one night after another long drive.

They had a campfire going, Julie was in R's lap drinking some tea, "Yeah, how much farther to your home town?"

"It's about a three days drive at the most,"Dean told Julie and R "but since Jayden and Jordan don't want to leave just yet, I'm sure we can stay about two or two."

"We should try to stop in the other cities, we have cured so many in the past month." R said.

"Yeah, I guess your right R." Dean said poking the fire with a stick.

"Well," Julie finished her tea and got up, "I'm going to bed, I don't know about the rest of you but there is no way I will make it across the border if I don't get sleep." Julie left walking to the tent and went to sleep.

"I'll keep watch tonight." Dean said looking over at the twins, "They are waisted, I told them not to drink more, but they never listen."

R smiled a bit, he had never been drunk, he had seen Nora get drunk but that was about it. "I think I should drive when we get on the road again. Should let Julie have a break." R got up when Dean stopped him.

"You two are trying to have a baby right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we are." R told him.

"If Julie does get pregnant, we are heading back. I don't want her father to kill me." Dean said, "Not to mention her safety."

"It seems like you had someone you cared about." R sat back down.

"It was a long time ago, before any of this happened." Dean told R, "Before I went over seas to serve out county. I was madly in love with this beautiful girl, wanted to get married to her." He paused.

"What happened?" R asked.

"Car accident, killed her insanity by a drink driver." He said looking over at R, "Don't you ever lose sight of whats important. Once you do, you don't get it back."

"I know. Julie is everything to me, I would never let anything bad happen to her." R looking into the fire.

Sam walked up and sat down next to R, "This is just like The Walking Dead."

"What?" R looked at her confused.

"The Walking Dead, it's an old show." Sammy said smiling.

"Just ignore him, he likes everything zombie related." Dean laughed at his brother.

"I do not." Sam said, he thought about it, "OK, yeah. Maybe I do."

"I don't even know what you are talking about, what is The Walking Dead?" R asked Sam.

"It's a great tv show, if the internet was working, I would show you what it is, but for now I will just have to tell you." Sam smiled as he told R about The Walking Dead.

R was pretty interested in hearing about the show, but he didn't like how all the zombies were killed, he had been there, and he didn't want to go back there anytime soon.

"Sounds interesting." R finally said as there was a brief pause from Sam.

"Greatest show ever!" Sam cried out, "Oh man and Zombieland, amazing movie!"

"Sam enough with all the zombie talk, I doubt R wants to hear about it, he just became human a few months ago. Give it a break." Dean told his brother.

"Oh, sorry R." Sam apologized to R.

"It's ok, I'm gonna go to sleep now, night." R got up and want to his tent, he found Julie holding herself in a small ball crying. "Jules, whats wrong?" R rushed over to see what was the matter.

"Nothing." Julie dried her eyes and looked away from R.

"Julie, whats wrong, you can tell me." R held her face in his hands. "Whats wrong?"

"I wish we could have kids, but we can't." Julie told R.

"Wait, what do you mean? We can still have kids, it will just harder for you to concieve." R said.

"No, it's not that, I don't think I want kids," Julie looked at R, "I don't think I can have any."

"What are you saying Jules?" R was confused.

"I'm saying what if the miscarriage was a sign, meaning we shouldn't be having kids." Julie told R, "I don't want to chance it."

"Julie we can wait till we get back home to see if you can have kids, we can ask Doctor Davids. I don't care if we have kids or not, I love you. No matter what." R kissed Julie softly.

"You don't care?" Julie asked in between the kisses.

"If you don't want any kids, thats fine." R smiled, "But your dad would be upset to hear it."

Julie smiled and laughed a little, "Yeah, he was pretty dead set on wanting to have grandchildren."

"It will be fine Julie." R smiled and kissed her again.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Julie smiled and hugged R close to her.

They both fell asleep quickly soon after that, R held Julie close to him, as he started to fall asleep, his thoughts raced keeping him up. But he soon fell asleep knowing there was nothing to worry about.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning they took off towards Sacramento. It was a seven hour drive, they stopped a few times because Dean saw people who were infected and Julie and R went to cure them, so many ex-zombies needed their help, so they had to stop and help them.

They only made it to Roseburg before they had to stop again, this time was both for infected people and because it was getting late into the day, R made a camp fire for the group of ex-zombies, he and Julie helped them revert to human again, a few kids who only looked like became zombies only a few months ago were really happy to be human again, they talked with Julie and Sammy that night. The others, R kept an eye on just incase they didn't want to have the cure work for them, but all of them seemed to be really happy to be human again. He also kept an eye on Julie, for that night.

Morning soon came and R said good-bye to the ex-zombies and told them to find others to cure them as well, they drove off, this continued everyday for the next week. No one really minded stopping to help the people who were infected, it was nice to meet the people after they were cured, R was happy that he was making a difference.

Three days soon passed and, they finally made it to San Diego. Dean showed them to the police department, that was where they would be staying for the next few weeks until everyone was cured in the city. The police station hadn't been touched, Julie was looking around seeing, amazed with how clean it was.

"My dad got everyone out before anyone was infected in the department. He locked the doors and windows so no one could break in." Dean told everyone as they looked around.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Julie said to Dean, "I almost lost my dad."

"No one should really lose a parent." Dean looked around, "My dad's office is up there." He pointed up at some stairs up to the offices above them, he left to go check the office for supplies.

R wandered around looking for anything good to take, he found a vending machine full of food, he looked at it for a moment before the twins broke the glass and took all the food out.

"What? That's the only way you would get the food." Jayden said as he grabbed all the food from the machine.

Dean locked the front doors once everyone was in with all the supplies they needed for the next few weeks. They were all staying in the main room where the offices were. That night they were to tired, didn't eat together, only went to sleep, R looked over at Julie who was sleeping on the floor next to him.

Dean walked by, he was on the night watch and made sure everything was ok, he went up to his dad's office and sat down at the desk, R got up and walked into the office.

"Hey, R. Whats up?" Dean asked not looking up from the photo he was looking at.

"Just wanted to come and thank you for coming along on this trip." R said as he sat down opposite of Dean.

"Hey, no problem." Dead set the photo down on the desk, "I knew there was a cure out there, just didn't know it would be you and Julie. Crazy how things work like that."

"Yeah." R looked outside at the night sky.

"Do you miss your old life?" Dean asked.

"No, I like this life." R smiled.

"What if someone you knew from your old life bumped into you, like an ex or something?" Dean asked.

"I never really thought about that before," R looked down and fidget with his jacket, "I guess I would have to say 'I'm sorry, but I don't remember you anymore' or something like that."

"Must be tough." Dean said getting up from his dad's chair.

"Not really. Julie is all I need now. I'm happy that she brought me back." R smiled.

"Thats good." Dean smiled, "Go, sleep. I'll keep watch."

R went down to where everyone was sleeping, he slowly brought Julie into his arms as he fell asleep, things started to look up for everyone.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

About two weeks had passes since Julie and R got to Los Angeles, everyday they would go out to find more people to cure, it seemed like every place they went, there was a group of zombies just around the corner. Today Julie, R, Alex and the twins Jayden and Jordan were out trying to find a new group of zombies to cure.

The twins both wanted Twinkies, "Hey we have wanted Twinkies for the past few years, and we are not going to give up our search for them until we find them." Jayden told the group, "We know they are out there."

"How do you know there is even a box of them out there?" Alex asked, she kept an eye on them because she knew Julie and R couldn't handle them.

"We just know." Jordan said as they walked up to a grocery store.

"Whatever." Alex rolled her eyes. "Bet you don't have to deal with this," she smiled at Julie.

"You would be surprised, my best friend is super inappropriate." Julie said with a small smile, "so is his best friend, and both of them hooked up together."

"Wow..."Alex looked over at R, "that must suck."

"I learn to deal with it." R told Alex, he looked around the store.

"What? You smell something?" Jayden teased.

"Shut up Jayden." Alex smacked him across the head.

R looked around, "No one is here."

Jayden whistled.

R looked over, "Stop that."

"What? Aren't all zombies attracted to noise, or is that just in movies and tv shows?" Jayden asked being a little stupid.

"Oh, they are attracted to noise, any kind of noise really." R told Jayden. "But no one is around, so we can get what we need."

"Ok well we are going to find out Twinkies." Jayden and Jordan both ran off to the candy isle of the store.

Julie and Alex went to find some food that they both really wanted while R looked around the store to see if he could find anything good. He found a game of jacks, a deck of playing cards and a few old movies. He was walking around the back of the store, eating some crackers, when a young teenage girl about Julie's age came out of the storage room and looked at him.

"Please, I need your help," the girl said to R.

He looked around and saw Julie and Alex, "Jules, this girl needs our help."

The girl led them to the back of the storage room, "Please, it's my sister. She has been bitten."

R looked at the girls sister, and then looked at the bite on the girl's arm, "she hasn't been bitten."

"What?" The girl said, "Yes, she has."

"If she was bitten, she would be running a fever," R looked at the girl, "she's not." He looked at her arm, "there would be more blood, her skin would be coming off the bone, and her ligaments would have hung out." R looked at the girl, "Your just lying."

"Alright fine, I wasn't bit." The girl whipped off the fake blood off her arm, "How did you know I was lying?"

"I know my zombie bites." R said and walked away.

"I'm Madison." The older girl said, "that's Taylor." She pointed to her sister, "can we join your group? Where are you guys heading?"

"We are heading back to Seattle at the end of the month, since it's safe there." Julie said, "they...well I'm not sure where they are going to do when we leave."

"Well...ok then." Madison said and walked out of the store with her sister. "See ya, guess were going to Seattle Taylor."

The twins showed up after the two girls left, "We found Twinkies!"

"Come on, let's get out of here." Alex said leading the way out of the store.

Back at the police station Julie was playing with the cards that R found, she, Alex and Sam were playing Poker. R just sat back and watched until Alex invited R in and taught him how to play he wasn't so good but he didn't really care.

Alex told Dean what happened at the grocery store and Dean was impressed, "It seems like you have a sixth sense with all the zombie things."

"I guess." R shrugged.

"And you knew they girl was faking?" Dean also asked.

"Yeah, I could smell that blood was old, wasn't fresh. And knew that bite wound was fake." R said, "I've seen my share of wounds. All different ones."

"Impressive," Dean smiled, "Well nice job today."

R went back to sit with Julie, she was eating bread and butter pickles that she got at the store. He looked around at the small group, he would miss everyone when they headed back home soon but R knew they couldn't stay forever on the road, they would have to head back sooner or later.

That night everyone was playing a card came called Apples to Apples. It was a fun game and it last half the night, they would have kept going but Dean told them that they all needed sleep for tomorrow. They would be leaving and going up to San Diego for the next few weeks since Los Angeles was pretty much curing itself, with the help from Julie and R.

* * *

**Yeah I got inspired by Zombieland in part of this chapter. Love that movie!**

**R/R Please!**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning everyone took off to San Diego, it was a short drive but sometimes Julie and R would get out to help cure some infected people and then would go on their way. About half way there, Julie saw a woman limping along the side of the road, R slowly pulled over to the woman.

Julie rolled down her window, "Hey, do you need a ride?"

"No, I am just fine," the woman said limping along.

"But your ankle, it looks like it might be broken." Julie was worried about the woman, she looked to be about her age or Nora's age, "Where are you heading?"

"Seattle," the woman told Julie, "look you seem like a nice girl, but you don't want me to slow you down, looks like you're heading South. I'm going North."

"We are only heading South to cure people who are infected, then we are going back North." Julie told her, "We can bring you along for the ride."

The woman sighed, "Ok, fine. Seems like I don't have a choice now, do I?" She climbed in the back of the truck, "Thanks, names Danni by the way, that's Danni with an I."

"Nice to meet you Danni." Julie smiled at the young woman, "I'm Julie, that's R."

"R?" Danni asked, "that's a cool name."

R smiled, he was glad that the girl didn't question his name like everyone else that he had met, they caught up to Dean's truck and made their way to San Diego.

"What are your weapons?" Julie asked looking at the weapons that Danni carried.

Danni looked down at her weapons, "Dual swords, I'm skilled in sward fighting. Pretty much skilled with any weapon really. What about you?"

"I know my guns, hand to hand combat, karate, and jiu jitsu. But swards...don't know." Julie told Danni.

"What about you R? Know any self-defense?" Danni asked.

R thought for a moment, "I know my guns, and maybe karate, other than that I don't know."

"I take it you were infected." Danni asked R, "were you?"

"Yeah, I was. Don't know much about my past. Don't really want to." R said to Danni.

"I can respect that." Danni smiled and looked out the window.

"What about you?" Julie asked.

"Me?" Danni was a little shocked, not a lot of people asked her about her past, then again since the world came to an end, no one asked about her past. "Nothing to say about myself, lost my mom and sister when the infection hit. I was lucky, knew how to survive on my own."

"Sorry to hear that." Julie sadly said looking at Danni.

"What about you? Got family?" Danni asked Julie.

"My dad, my best friend and R and his best friend. That's pretty much it." Julie said. "My mom died years ago."

"Sorry about that." Danni said softly.

The rest of the drive was in silence as they made their way into San Diego, Dean parked in front of the convention center and waited for R to drive up as they waited for him. Once everyone was together, they made their way into the convention center, it was locked up tightly, R wasn't sure if it was keeping anything in or out. He went up to the window of the lobby and looked in, he tapped on the glass a few times.

Nothing came rushing up to the glass so it was safe to enter. R and Julie went in first to take a look around to see if it was safe, a few minutes passes and everyone entered. The main hallway was safe, the convention room had a few dead bodies in it, but nothing that R and the others couldn't handle. They dragged the bodies outside to bury them.

Dean walked over to her "Look, I know your new to the group in all but I just want to tell you that R and Julie are only doing this for the cure."

"Yeah, I know. They told me on the drive up. I will be leaving with them at the end of the week, so don't worry. I need to get to Seattle anyway." Danni smirked at Dean.

"Whats stopping you, the door is right there. Tons of cars for you to just take." Dean crossed his arms.

"Whats stopping me is my ankle, sprained it." Danni told Dean, "When it's healed, I will get out of your hair."

"Sounds good to me." Dean walked away and closed the front doors and locked them with some rope, so nothing could get in. He then shut the gates that locked the doors to the convention center, just to make sure everything was safe.

R wandered off as he went upstairs he came across an old radio, looking like it was from the 70's, it was small and red. He took it and went back to join the group, he sat down on his sleeping bag and turned it on hoping to hear something.

"R, I doubt you will get anything, the radio stations died years ago." Julie told him as she sat down next to him.

R shrugged, "Maybe we will get lucky and find a music station."

"Pfft, if you can find a station that's been playing music for the past six years I will give you one hundred bucks." Alex said looking at the cheap little gifts.

R didn't have any luck at finding any radio station, he kind of knew that it was too good to be true, but he did find a station that was putting out an emergency broadcast, it was from the Stadium, The General set it up after R and his friends turned back to human. Other than that it was all static on each station, soon R gave up he laid down on his sleeping bag and went to sleep with the radio on his arms.

"I think R has the right idea," Dean said looking over at R, "We all should get some sleep, we will pick things up first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone settled in for the night, Julie took the radio out of R's arms and put it by the bags, she then laid down next to R and fell asleep with her jacket over the both of them, R woke up right after Julie fell asleep, he folded the sleeping bag over so it would cover the both of them and held Julie in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Julie and R woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the convention room, Julie slowly woke up in R's arms. She looked around and saw that Danni, Sam and Alex were still sleeping. The twins were not around, they might have been out shooting at something or just goofing around. Julie woke R up, he tended to sleep with a gun in his hands for the trip, he wasn't going let anything happen to Julie, nothing.

"Sleep well?" R asked Julie as they both started to wake up.

"I haven't slept well at all since we left," Julie told R.

"Well, we are heading back soon, so you will be able to sleep in our bed soon enough." R smiled and hugged Julie.

"God, I can't wait to sleep in my bed again, I miss sleeping in my bed," Julie said as she got up.

"Yeah me too," R sighed as they both got up to get ready for the day.

Once changing their clothes and brushing their hair and teeth Julie and R went to get breakfast, when Julie walked into the restaurant her nose filled with the smell of eggs, bacon and toast.

After breakfast everyone talked about what they were going to do for the day, Alex and Michael were going to move things around so they could have more room to sleep on the floor, Sam and Dean were going to drive up to their neighborhood to see if it was still around. Julie and R were going to explore more of the city to see if they couldn't help exhume more zombies, Danni wanted to tag along, she was tired of sitting around and doing nothing at all.

They both walked around trying to find any zombies to cure, but it seems like they were out of luck, Julie, R and Danni went to a small park just across the convention center, Danni got out her swords and started to practice, Julie was a little interested in trying to dual swords.

"Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, 'cause they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole." Danni swings around the swords carefully, demonstrating her skill. She cuts off some sunflower heads, then turns around and hands the swords back to Julie to try.

Julie is a little more careful, and a little less awkward with the swords. She turns to Danni once she is done her mini demonstration. Danni smiles kindly, "Nice job. With some more practice you could be good as me. One day."

"Thanks." Julie smiled.

A gun shot went off just a few blocks away, the three of them walked towards the sound of the gun shots, just then a man walked out of the ally way with a rifle in his hand, his dog came trotting up behind him and sat next to him.

"Well, well, well. You kids shouldn't be out here along, zombies are around." The man said loading his gun again.

"We know. We are well armed." Julie said holding her shot-gun in her hands, "Were here to exhume."

"Exhume? Why, the world is going to shit, aint gonna change," The man pet his dog's head.

"There is a cure." R spoke up, he could tell that the man didn't like zombies that much.

"You are going to give the zombies the cure? You three?" The man started to laugh, "don't make me laugh, the names Jay."

"Well...Jay." Julie crossed her arms, "Where you headed?"

"California. I hear it's free of zombies." Jay smiled.

"That's because they were all cured." R told Jay harshly.

"Well, alright then." Jay slowly smiled, "this here is my girl Delilah." He patted the pit bull's head, "She can smell a zombie a mile away." Delilah started barking and growling at R, "Easy girl, he's not a zombie."

"You sure she can smell a zombie a smile away, or she might just smell old burgers." Danni smiled and pointed at the old McDonnell's restaurant.

"Don't matter, there is a zombie close by." Jay loaded his gun and cocked a small smile.

"You know what?" Julie looked at Danni, "Why don't you two go back to our group, we are staying in convention center, we can go check it out."

"Can't argue with the miss'." Jay smiled at Julie, "What's your guy's names."

Julie introduced Jay, "This is Danni, we just ran into her on the way up to Seattle. I'm Julie." She looked over at R, "And this is R, my fiancé."

"Well it's nice to meet all." Jay said putting his gun over his shoulder.

"I'll take you to the rest of the group." Danni offered, she and Jay left, Julie and R slowly made their way where Jay walked out of the ally.

But when they got into the ally they saw that all there was were only Bonies, which was a sight of relief for Julie and R.

"God, I would love a cheese burger." Julie was wanting a burger suddenly. She looked over at the old McDonnell's restaurant, "What do you say R, you want a burger?"

"Sure, let's get everything and bring it back to the group for dinner." R smiled and held her hand as they walked across the street to the old abandoned restaurant.

As they approached the restaurant, Julie had an uneasy feeling like they were both being watched, R went to open the front door and a huge smell of dead corpses came streaming out of the restaurant, Julie couldn't even stand the smell of it, it made her sick. She threw up in the trash can next to the door, R held her hair for her.

"Go, I don't think I can stand being in there even for a second." Julie told R as she walked away from the front doors trying to get away from the smell.

She sat down on the curb a few feet away as R went in to get the food from out of the walk in freezer, Julie held her shot-gun in her hands, she looked around taking in her surrounding for anything out of the ordinary. She heard foot steps approaching from behind her, Julie stood up and raised her shot-gun as she turned around.

Three big men were walking up to her, Julie didn't show any fear. Another thing her father taught her when an enemy looked powerful and was wanting to see the fear in their victims.

"What do you want?" Julie asked, her finger on the trigger of her gun.

"We don't want any trouble." One of the guys said raising his hands up.

"What do you want?" Julie asked again.

The guys started to laugh, "We want you babe."

Everything happen to fast for Julie, one of the guys grabbed her gun while the other got ahold of her, the other one held a gun to her head. Julie stayed calm as best she could, but that wasn't working that well for her.

"R!" Julie screamed out at the top of her lungs, "R HELP!"

"Who ever your screaming out for, no one is around to help you," one of the men chuckled as he pointed her shot-gun at her.

R walked out of the restaurant with his rifle in his hand, "Get the fuck away from her."

"Or what kid, you gonna shoot me?" One of the guys laughed at R.

R wasn't going to lose Julie, not again. He made sure that his AK 47 assault rifle was loaded and then raised it aiming at the man behind Julie, "Don't let me tell you again, let her go."

"Sure, we'll let her go." The guy holding Julie smiled, "as soon as we're done with her."

"R, shoot them!" Julie told him.

Just then the guy holding Julie stabbed her with his pocket knife, causing Julie to fall to the ground, R tried to shoot the three guys but they ran off. R threw the food to the ground and rushed over to Julie.

"It's not that bad R, just a scratch." Julie said to R as he picked her up.

"They stabbed you Jules, we need to get you fixed up." R held her in his arms as he ran back to the convention center.

At the convention center R rushed through the doors screaming for help, luckily Alex was close by and came rushing over to R to see what the matter was. Alex told R to put Julie on the table and see if there was a medical kit around, R had one his is duffel bag which he got out in a matter of seconds.

Alex helped Julie lift up her shirt to show where the stab wound was, it wasn't that big but she needed to clean it and fix it up right away before Julie got infected.

"Ok, Julie. I can't numb the wound so you will have to stay really still until I am done." Alex told Julie, "Michael, Sam I need you to hold Julie's feet so she doesn't move."

Alex was careful not to hurt Julie that much as she did her best to sew up her wound, Julie held R's arm trying to hold back her screams as Alex cleaned and fixed the knife wound.

After a few minutes Alex was done and Julie was happy for that, but he side hurt, so R set her down on their sleeping bag and gave her some pain medication to help relieve some of the pain.

"What the fuck happened here?" Jay asked walking into the convention room.

"Three guys jumped Julie and one of them stabbed her." Michael told Jay.

"Where did they go?" Jay asked Julie.

"West away from the old McDonnell's restaurant." Julie told Jay.

Jay loaded his gun and took off. An hour later he returned with the food and blood on his clothes.

"What did you do?" R asked.

"Taught those punks a lesson in how you treat women." Jay smiled, he held up the food, "Now, who's hungry?"


	25. Chapter 25

Julie and R were relaxing after what they had been through a few hours ago, Jay went to cook the burgers in the restaurant upstairs, since everyone suddenly wanted burgers. Sam and Dean got back from checking out their neighborhood, all the houses were all burnt down, so they would be going back to the Stadium with Julie and R, along with Danni since she said she was heading there anyway. And Jay was going back there since it was zombie free.

Once dinner was ready, no one really knew how hungry they were until they sat down and started eating, the dinner was everything R got from the old restaurant, burgers, fries, and chicken nuggets. Julie was so happy for a burger she almost forgot what they tasted like. She has never been this happy before, she had missed eating burgers and fries when they were still around.

Everyone was happy and talking about what the world would be like once everything was back to normal, no one really noticed a teenager walking up the stairs until Jay's dog, Delilah started growling at the kid. R slowly got up and walked over the teen

"Can, I have some food?" Asked the teen.

"Yeah, there is plenty of food here. Grab a burger and join us." R kindly offered to the teen.

The boy walked over the grill and made himself a burger, grabbed a hand full of fries and chicken nuggets and sat down by Julie and R and started eating. Julie noticed something off about the teen, but she didn't really wanted to ask since everyone was enjoying themselves at that moment.

"Whats your name?" Julie asked the hungry teen.

"Adam," he said finishing his burger.

"How did you get in here, the door was locked." Dean asked Adam.

"I picked the lock, I saw the cars in front and looked through the window and saw the sleeping bags." Adam explained to everyone.

"Ok, why didn't you knock?" Dean asked.

"Because, a group of zombies were right behind me, I ran when I saw the trucks." Adam said as he started eating some fries.

"Shit!" Dean got up and looked out the window, "R, Julie, I think you two are on."

"What does this kid have to do with the cure?" Jay asked, "Because I don't see any stuff around that has to do with the cure."

R took a moment, "I am the cure, Julie and I are both the cure."

Jay jumped out of his seat and grabbed his gun, "You're a fucking zombie!" He walked over to R and pointed the gun right at his head.

Julie jumped in front, "You kill him, you will have to kill me too."

Jay looked at Julie and lowered his gun, "I can't hurt a woman." He looked over at R, "show me what you can do kid, cure those zombies."

"Please don't point the gun at me or Julie again." R strictly told Jay and holding out his hand for a deal.

"Deal, just cure them." Jay put his gun back in his holster and shook R's hand.

Julie and R went outside a few minutes after, Dean closed the doors and locked and everyone watched as Julie and R walked up to the group of infected people, they looked at each other and held their hands.

The group of infected people stopped and looked at Julie and R, they both stepped forward at the group, the group parted as they walked past everyone, slowly the cure began to work right away, everyone started to look more human than zombie, they stood up straighter. Julie looked at everyone that they just cured, some of them walked over and moaned at R as they tried to say thanks. R just smiled, he knew he was doing something good for them. The group of people soon walked off to help cure others in the city.

They went back inside and everyone was shocked, most of them saw R and Julie cure a small group of infected people, but never a large group before. Soon everyone settled in for the night, Alex took out her iPod and put on some music, Julie rested her head in R's lap listening to the music as R played with the Lego set that he got. Everyone else just sort of relaxed as the sun started to set, Julie looked over at Adam, he was keeping to himself, she got up and went over to him.

"Hi," Julie smiled at Adam, "How are you?"

"I'm ok." Adam looked away, "I don't think you want me in your group."

"Why's that?" Julie asked.

"I can't shoot." Adam said.

"You don't have to know how to shoot." Julie smiled, "You see, we can all help each other different ways. You don't have to know how to shoot."

"I guess your right. But you still don't want me part of your group." Adam told Julie sadly.

"Why not?" Julie asked.

"Can't say." Adam argued at Julie.

"Please tell me why." Julie kindly asked.

"I'm transgender!" Adam shouted at Julie giving in.

Everyone looked over at Adam, Alex got up and walked over to Julie and Adam, "So what if your transgender, we don't care."

R was a little confused, he didn't know what that meant and looked over at Julie, Julie slowly explained, "So, you're a guy trying to be a girl?"

"I'm a girl born in the wrong body, I have a brain of a boy." Adam explained.

"I was a zombie who was reborn." R smiled slightly.

Adam laughed, "No, I am a girl, who wants to be a guy. The only way I can do that is by surgery."

R finally got it after Julie explained it to him a bit more, "That's cool, if you ask me, people are all different in their own ways. It adds something more to you." R smiled and put his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Don't be afraid to be who you are."

Julie looked over at R, "Wow R, that's deep, where did you hear that?"

"I think I learned it somewhere in my past life." R thought for a moment, was it his past life or was it Perry's brains past life? He wasn't sure, all he knew was that it just came to him.

"Thanks." Adam smiled.

"So, do you date girls?" Alex asked, "I mean since you have a brain of a guy it would only be right, right?"

"Yeah. I date girls." Adam smiled, "I thought if you knew the real me, you would kick me out like high school all over again."

"Adam, this isn't high school. This is survival." Julie looked at Adam, "we will never kick you out because of what you are. You will be coming back to Seattle with us at the end of the week."

"Thanks." Adam smiled.

"Ok, let's get some shut-eye everyone, I don't know about you, but I am really tired." Dean told everyone as he made his way to his sleeping bag, "I will be look out tonight, sleep well everyone."

Everyone slowly made their way to their sleeping bags, Julie and R were tired after today, but after a really good dinner, helping out cure a large group of people who were infected, and helping someone out but accepting who they were into the group. Julie fell right to sleep in R's arms, tomorrow will be another day, but for now all that she wanted to do was to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been another month since everyone went to San Diego, all the zombies in San Diego and other parts were all cured, today R and Adam were out scouting seeing if there was anything they could do, R did come across a small toy store but he knew that work had to come first, they would double back when they were finished scouting.

Over the month Adam had become everyone's friends, including R's friend. They both had the same taste in music, somewhat. And R kind of took Adam under his wing to teach him how to shoot, even though Adam never shot anything he was pretty good at it, Adam kept saying it was from all the video games he played before everything went to shit in the world.

Once back at the convention center Dean called a meeting, no one knew what was going on. R held Julie in his arms as Dean walked into the room, everyone settled down when Dean and his brother walked up to everyone.

"Alright, I guess you all know that we only came here to cure-all the zombies." Dean looked around, "And since we did that, we will be heading home."

"When?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow morning, it's a long drive to Seattle, a days drive at the most," Dean paused for a moment, "Pack up what you need, we leave at seven sharp tomorrow morning."

"How many cars are we taking?" Alex asked.

"I got a car." Jay spoke up, "It's out back, big SUV."

"We got a truck." R said soon after.

"And we have an SUV also." Dean said, "Seats eight. So Danni and Adam can be in our car or Jay's."

"Why not R's and Julie's?" Adam asked.

"Let them be." Dean told Adam, "Ok, lets pack up."

Everyone started packing up the cars with food, supplies and what they need for the drive back up to Seattle, Julie's truck would be taking all the fuel containers since they had room in the truck bed.

"Here let me help you Jules." R insisted as Julie picked up a box of food supplies.

"Thanks R," Julie handed R a box of supplies.

R wasn't to far behind, he helped Julie load up the truck bed with the coolers and boxes of food that they had gotten over the month, R just sat outside on the truck bed waiting for Julie and Alex to come back with more boxes.

Adam walked up to R, "how are things?"

"Pretty good, pretty happy that were heading back home now." R smiled, "you doing ok? Everyone treating you nicely?"

"I've done great, just wish I could talk to some girls who aren't taken." Adam laughed a bit.

R smiled, "You will get your chance once we get back home."

"Just hopefully they don't freak out when I tell them I'm trans." Adam sighed.

"You're a guy between the ears, just not everywhere else, yet." R said.

"Yeah, guess your right, but still not really the same." Adam kicked a small rock and leaned against the truck bed.

"How so?" R asked wondering.

"A lot of things, sorry but you are incredibly lucky." Adam said.

"How so? Because I have what I need?" R asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Yeah, pretty much, I'm a female to male transgender, I have the wrong parts, when I told girls that, they would look at me like I just killed someone." Adam explained to R, "No one really understood."

R put his hand on Adam's shoulder, "People can be different now, after everything they went through, maybe they will have some more respect for others."

Adam sighed, "Maybe." He walked away to finish packing.

The next morning everyone left at seven o'clock sharp, it would take about two days to get back to Seattle, but it would be worth it in the end. They would stop at the same places as they did before, since they knew those places were all safe, R drove all the way, he didn't want to have Julie drive. Julie got mad at R because of that, but she knew R was just keeping her safe. And Julie didn't argue with that, After a seven hour drive they made it up to Sacramento.

Everyone got out and set up camp in a small park, since it was a long drive everyone just had dinner and went to sleep.

"Ok, we have to get up at the same time if we want to make it to Seattle by night fall." Dean told everyone that night.

"How long is it to Seattle?" Adam asked.

"Eleven hours, it's just a straight shot taking the I-5 North, maybe less since we are the only cars on the road." Dean told to Adam, "Ok, everyone get to sleep, we need to get up early tomorrow."

Adam walked over to Danni and sat down next to her, "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey yourself." Danni poked the small camp fire with a stick.

"What kind of swords are those?" Adam asked.

"These are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon." Danni showed Adam her swords.

"Wow, you skilled with dual swords?" Adam asked.

"Yep, I'm skilled with any weapon really. Just like Julie with her guns." Danni put her swords back. "You're really not into weapons are you?"

"Not really." Adam shrugged.

"It's cool. Maybe I can show you sometime." Danni winked at Adam, "give you a lesson in dual swords." She got up and went to her tent. "All you need to do is ask." Danni smiled at Adam.

"Ok..." Adam had a feeling that Danni liked him, but he wasn't sure, he would ask R but he and Julie were already asleep. Adam went into the tent that he shared with Sam and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning everyone got up early to eat and then to get back on the road again, the cars needed gas and since there was plenty of gasoline to go around it wasn't a problem. R gave gasoline to Jay and Dean to fill up their trucks before everyone settled down for breakfast.

Adam walked over to R, "Hey how did you get Julie to like you?"

R was busy, he looked over at Adam, "What?"

Adam repeated the question, "How did you get Julie to like you?"

"I didn't. We both pretty much fell in love with each other." R explained.

"Adam your wasting your breath asking R." Dean laughed a little, "He's an ex-zombie he's already got a girl."

"Oh...I...was only asking." Adam said shyly.

"It's ok." R told him, "You want to ask Danni out, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like her. And I think she was flirting with me last night." Adam smiled slightly.

"Wait till we get back home, you can take her out then." R patted Adam on the back and closed the door of the truck, "if she likes you, she will say yes."

"Well, you will have to put on the charm first Adam, make her want you." Dean smiled and winked at Adam.

"You're crazy Dean." R rolled his eyes.

"This coming from an ex-zombie who kidnapped Julie." Dean said.

"Only to keep her safe." R argued with Dean, "I saved her from being eaten by my best friend."

"Yeah, ok I'll give you that much." Dean sighed, "Maybe go with what R said, wait till you get back to ask her out."

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, go get some before she is gone." Dean smiled over at Adam, "go get her, show her that you are worth it."

"Ummmmmm...now?" Adam asked.

"Yes, now!" Dean pushed Adam back towards the camp, "If you aren't going to tell her, I will."

"Ok, ok I'll tell her." Adam told Dean as he walked over to Danni.

"The boy knows what he wants." Dean smiled at R. "Never gives up."

"Yep." R smiled, "gotta go check on Julie, see if she is ok this morning." He walked off towards their tent.

Dean looked over at Adam and Danni and smiled, "that kids got guts."

Adam sat down next to Danni, "Hey Danni."

"Hey yourself Adam, sleep well?" Danni asked.

"Pretty good," Adam pushed his hat down onto his head, "I was wondering.."

Danni looked at Adam, "Yes?" She was a little confused but she had a feeling that Adam was trying to ask her out.

"Wannagooutwithme?" Adam said really fast it was just mashed up words.

"What?" Danni asked, she smiled.

Adam tried again, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"We're already out silly." Danni giggled.

Adam sighed, "No, I am trying-"

Danni cut Adam off, "I know your trying to ask me out. And yes, I would love to be with you Adam." She smiled and kissed Adam on the cheek, "your sweet."

"Thank you Danni. And you know I'm trans, right?" Adam asked.

"So, I don't care, I like you the way you are." Danni smiled over at Adam.

Adam smiled, "Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28

As everyone sat and ate breakfast they went around asking what they missed about humanity. A few of them passed since they didn't want to talk about how bad everything went for them soon after the outbreak hit for them.

"What do you miss Julie?" Adam asked.

"I miss the internet, I could spend hours online." Julie smiled, "What about you Adam?"

Adam looked down, "I miss my brother." He said softly. "Don't know if he's even still alive or not."

"Whats his name?" R asked.

"Jordan." Adam told R.

"There are three Jordan's at the stadium," R thought for a minute, "two of them are guards, and one is a solider."

"Doesn't sound like my brother, never liked guns that much." Adam paused, he smiled and looked over at Danni, "what do you miss?"

"Me?" Danni was a little shocked, "I miss my friends."

"Ok, we need to get going if we are going to make it to Seattle by sunset." Dean told everyone as we walked up to the group, "get ready to go in ten. It's an eleven hour drive, and I want to get there by sunset."

Adam looked over to Jay, "Jay, what do you miss?"

Jay looked up from eating and started petting his dog, "What I miss?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled a little.

"I miss my little boy." Jay looked back down, "I miss his laugh, and smile."

"God, I'm so sorry." Alex spoke up, "we didn't know."

"It's alright, we should do what that ass Dean said, gotta get a move on." Jay got up and packed everything up in his truck.

Soon everyone packed everything up and took off in the cars, it was a long drive, Julie slept through half of the drive since she was exhausted from everything and she was really happy that she was going back home. R was the same, he hadn't had a good night sleep in the past two months, he would be really happy to be back home and would be able to sleep in a real bed after a long time.

The group had to stop when they got into Oregon since everyone was hungry, Dean agreed to stop since they were only about six hours away from Seattle and it was early afternoon.

After relaxing and getting some fresh air for about an hour, everyone got back on the rode, the drive was only a seven hour drive from Oregon to Seattle, but the drive was faster since there was no traffic.

Once entering into Seattle the city was cleaner then it was before, all the shops, restaurants, and homes that was once destroyed were now rebuilt and new again. R honked the truck horn to have Dean move to the side of the road so he could get past.

"I should go first so I can tell whoever is on guard duty that you guys are with me." R told to Dean across from car to car.

"Sure, go ahead." Dean smiled at R and had him lead the way.

Once approaching the Stadium R knew that they would be stopped by the night guards on duty, surprisingly enough it was Jake and Kevin on duty that night! R drove up and greeted his old friends.

"Oh...my...god. R your back!" Kevin smiled as R stepped out of the car to great his old friends.

"Yeah, we're back. It's really nice to be back after two months on the road." R smiled and hugged Kevin.

"Yeah, I bet. Everything ok between you and Julie?" Kevin asked.

"Everything is great." R smiled.

"These guys with you as well?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, everyone. Nine people." R smiled.

"Alright, I will have them follow you," Kevin told R, "I should tell The General that you are back, as well as put those guys up for the night."

"Sounds good, I will see you soon." R got back in the truck and drove up to the house as the others followed close behind.

Once R parked the truck in front of the house he and Julie got out and waited for the others to meet him and Julie. Julie looked and saw that there was some lights on, meaning that Nora or her dad was home, but mostly Nora.

Everyone just sat outside in the cool spring nighttime air and talked for a while, everyone was happy to be back in Seattle. Since it was night there wasn't many people out at that time since it was pretty late, a truck drove up and dropped someone off, it was The General, Julie ran up to hug her dad since she had missed him so much.

"Dad, god I have missed you." Julie hugged her father.

"I missed you too Julie." John held her in his arms and look at he "your a responsible young woman and you want to help cure everyone. I understand that." John hugged Julie, he looked at R, "you made sure she was always safe?"

"Dad, he slept with a gun in his hand for the past two months. He made sure I was safe." Julie told her father.

John was shocked, "you did?"

"Yes, I did. Didn't get that much sleep because of it." R explained to John.

"Well." John turned to the small ground that was around them, "you guys will take the apartment next door, everyone moved out a week ago to move back into their homes. There is four small apartments. I'm sure it will do." He handed Dean the keys to the apartments.

Dean and Sam would be in one of the apartment since it had two bedrooms, Michael and Alex would take the apartment with one bedroom since they were dating, Danni, Jay and Adam took the apartment with three bedroom and the twins would have their own apartment since it had two bedrooms.

"Thank you sir." Dean smiled and everyone went off to the next door apartment for a well deserved night sleep.

John kissed Julie good night, he had to get back to work and told them both that they had the week off so they could relax. After unloading everything out of the car Julie smelled dinner cooking, she walked into the kitchen and saw Nora cooking dinner.

"JULES!" Nora screamed as she rushed over to hug her best friend, "god I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Nora." Julie hugged her best friend back.

Nora smiled, "Ummmm...where is R?" Nora looked around.

"He's tired, so he went to bed, didn't get much sleep on the road, he slept with a gun in his hands." Julie smiled, "god, I'm starving."

Nora gave Julie a big bowl of pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs, they both sat down and ate together and talked about the trip. After a great dinner, Julie went to take a much-needed shower and then climbed into bed with R and quickly fell asleep in his arms with Snow sleeping by R's head and Mystique sleeping at the foot of the bed.

THE END...?


End file.
